


Emerald and Howlite Eyes

by The_Songbird_Who_Wrote



Series: Gems for Eyes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AbusiveDursleys, BadAlbusDumbledore, Dracoisacurioussmallbean, GoodSnape, GoodVoldemort, Harryisasmallbean, Hufflepuff!Harry, M/M, Ravenclaw!Draco, SlowBurnLove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Songbird_Who_Wrote/pseuds/The_Songbird_Who_Wrote
Summary: Harry James Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived, yet he knew nothing. A young boy with no knowledge is thrust into another world that he thought was beyond dreams and wishes.Draco Lucius Malfoy: The heir to the Malfoy line, yet he was curious. A young boy who wishes to learn and know, and with a dark past he embraces the future.What does the Wizarding World hold for both boys?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Gems for Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903276
Comments: 94
Kudos: 173





	1. The Cupboard Under the Stairs and The Man with Onyx Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the following before proceeding:
> 
> \- This disclaimer as been updated as of November 7, 2020
> 
> \- This will be Drarry fanfic series, if you don't like this then please do not continue.
> 
> \- This is a slow-burn Drarry and so because of that, the characters will not fall in love at this point.
> 
> \- This is a multi-book series, this is the first book. The series will be called Gems for Eyes.
> 
> \- This has Hufflepuff!Harry and Ravenclaw!Draco along with Ravenclaw!Hermione. Again if you don't like this, then please leave.
> 
> \- This also has Guardian!Snape. Again, if you don't like this, then please leave.
> 
> \- This also will have Bad!AlbusDumbledore and Good!Voldemort. Again, if you don't like this, please leave.
> 
> \- This story will be avaliable in other platforms such as: wattpad.com, fanfiction.net, and archiveofourown.org
> 
> \- Please do not threaten me to update and if you do I will report you.
> 
> \- Please be kind in the comment section.
> 
> \- I am open to constructive criticism, please don't bash.
> 
> \- I am not a experienced writer and this is my first time to write a serious fanfic.
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy Emerald & Howlite Eyes!!!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote

A four-year-old Harry James Potter was currently in his cupboard cradling a bruise on his arm, with tears falling down his emerald eyes. Harry knew not to cry out, he knew just to cry silently. To not make a noise, to be non-existent. This bruise, given to him by his Uncle Vernon for dropping a plate. He hadn't meant to drop it, his cousin Dudley had tripped him into dropping it. Sadly, little Harry took the punishment with his cousin snickering in the background.

Harry looked around his "home" a small, dim place, with a single light bulb for a light and a small, dirty mattress as his bed. A small bucket on the front of his bed was his toilet. Cobwebs with small spiders were everywhere, yet Harry didn't mind their presence. This was his "home". Not what out there beyond his cupboard. His uncle made sure he would remember that.

This is the first memory that Harry will ever remember.

**E &H E **

A seven-year-old Harry James Potter was cleaning the yard. His cousin was in school, a place he wasn't allowed to go to. His uncle was at work, where he would be working hard. His Aunt Petunia would be watching on her telly. Harry was busy cleaning the yard. Mowing, de-weeding, planting, watering. Harry worked as diligently as he could for the care of his aunt's yard. He knew how much his aunt cared for her yard. He knew how she showed it off to their neighbors. How they fawned over the work Harry had done. It pleased Harry, despite him knowing in the back of his mind that the neighbors will never know that it was Harry's work, not Aunt Petunia's.

Harry went back inside to cook lunch when Dudley came home. He knew to make his favorites. Dudley would throw a tantrum if his favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich were not at the table along with his favorite glass of chocolate milk. He made Aunt Petunia's favorite salad, crisp vegetables, and ripe tomatoes from her garden. He also started dinner for the Dursely's. Pasta with a side of salad, along with corn and bread. These were the food Harry knew he would never be able to eat. When Harry finished, Aunt Petunia ushered him into his cupboard.

Harry still hoped that he would be fed. How his stomach starved and craved for food. Yet deep inside, he knew that he would be forgotten and be left to starve for many days. He also knew that hope didn't exist for freaks like him.

**E &H E**

A ten-year-old Harry James Potter was currently being picked on by his cousin. He didn't understand why. On the telly, especially on the shows, his Aunt Petunia watched, a family was to care for each other, to love and cherish. Yet why was Harry unloved? Why was Aunt Petunia always yelling at him? Why was his Uncle Vernon always hitting him? Was he not their family? Harry knew the answer was no. He was never a part of the Dursely's and their perfect family. They didn't have a place for a freak like him.

Harry was silent as he took the taunts and the soon kicks and punches from his cousin. He always had been. He was never allowed to cry, for it meant harder hits and more shrill screaming from Aunt Petunia.

During dinner, as Harry was to serve the chicken he had cooked, he again was tripped by his cousin, almost sending the chicken to the floor. Thankfully, Harry made sure that the chicken would fall.

Uncle Vernon stood, face red and soon close to purple.

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU ALMOST DROP OUR FOOD?!" Harry flinched as his hope for food extinguished as his Uncle's spittle hit his face.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to." Harry was never allowed to call his uncle, uncle nor his aunt, aunt. They vehemently refused to be called with familiar terms by a freak. Harry head's snapped to the left as his uncle slapped him.

"GO BACK TO YOUR CUPBOARD AND STAY THERE!" Harry was sent to his cupboard with no food allowed.

"Serves the Freak right, right Daddy?" his cousin asked, with that high, spoiled voice of his. Vernon Dursely grunted his approval. Petunia Dursley merely ignored what had transpired and started to put food on her husband's plate. The Dursely's ate well, while Harry starved in his cupboard.

**E &H E**

The Cupboard Under the Stairs. It was all Harry James Potter ever knew. He wasn't allowed to know his name. He wasn't allowed to speak nor ask about his parents, "drunkards, who crashed their car" was what his Aunt Petunia said. He wasn't allowed to ask any more questions after that. He wasn't allowed to go to school. He was too freakish for it his uncle had said. He didn't know how to read nor write. He knew nothing except for the Cupboard. Harry knew how sickly he must look, with the bruises that littered his body, with the dark circles under his eyes, with how his skin clung to his bones, how it was only muscle from doing the chores was what kept him somewhat healthy.

How Harry wished for him to be taken away. How he wished for a family to love him. How he wished for a home, for food, for comfort, and many more. He wished for so much. But because they were wishes, they would never come true for a freak like him.

**E &H E**

A now eleven-year-old Harry James Potter lied awake in his Cupboard. He didn't know that today was his birthday. He didn't even know how old he was. He knew nothing. Harry sighed and turned, wishing that he would sleep. He knew that he would have to get up early to cook breakfast for the Dursley's. It was all he ever knew.

Harry closed his eyes and slept. He dreamed of a woman who screamed a name and a flash of green light. She screamed the name, Harry. Who was, Harry? Was that him? But why would a woman scream his name? But what was the flash of green light?

Harry sighed and closed his eyes and slept. Again, he dreamed of a different dream. He dreamt of big, gentle hands carrying him. He dreamt of flying in the sky, feeling the cool wind whip around him.

Harry slept with a smile on his face.

Harry noticed weird sights after his dreams. His uncle would burn letters that came through the mail. Harry didn't know why. Uncle Vernon never burned letters, he threw them out. Harry also noticed that his uncle hasn't hit him. Aunt Petunia hadn't knocked him on the head for a while too. Even Dudley stopped hitting and picking on him too. Harry didn't understand.

A week after Harry dreamed, he was once more in his cupboard. A knock resounded in the house. Harry didn't know who knocked. Why would someone knock? No one ever knocked on the Dursley's door. He heard heavy steps as Uncle Vernon answered the door.

"YOU!? WE DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR KIND HERE! WE ALREADY TOOK IN THE BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled out to whoever was there. Was he the boy? Harry thought yes, as he obviously didn't fit with the Dursely's. But whoever was at the door seemed to know him.

A cool, rich, baritone voice spoke out. "Where is Harry Potter?" Harry... the name that the woman yelled in his dreams! Did that mean his name was Harry and not Freak? Harry was ecstatic. He had a name! He had to return his attention to what was going on. He didn't want to miss what the man was going to say.

"I will ask one more time, where is Harry Potter?" By then he heard Aunt Petunia's swift steps walking to the door. He wondered who this man was to make Aunt Petunia go to the door. Most of the time people left when they encountered his angry Uncle. Harry didn't hear what happened next sadly. He was too busy pondering and was still ecstatic of having a name.

Suddenly, soft yet confident steps walked into the house. Harry assumed that this was the man who was talking to his uncle. He could now hear the man's voice, clearer, but now filled with anger and impatience.

"Show me the boy. Now." Harry shivered under the weight of those words. He felt that the man was strong. He didn't want to make him angry. He sounded much scarier than Uncle Vernon.

"Look here, we told you that the boy isn't here! He went to the park for a while and won't be home." That was his Aunt Petunia. But why was she saying that he wasn't home? He was right here, in his cupboard.

The man spoke again, "Is that so? Then why is it that I can feel someone in that cupboard? Open it."

Harry's heart pounded. How did this man know he was in the cupboard? He heard the latch of his cupboard being undone and the door opened. Harry didn't dare to step out. He was frightened of what he would see beyond his cupboard.

"Come out." The man said softly, yet it was a tone that demanded action. Harry slowly crawled out and was faced with a tall man. Harry stared, he didn't know what to do or say. He observed the man instead.

The man wore all black. He had a long face as well as long hair. His nose seemed crooked. His face seemed to be in a frown. He looked upset. Harry didn't like that fact and he quickly shifted his eyes down.

"Look at me." Harry gulped and looked at the man once more. It was then he noticed his onyx eyes. They were as black as his dark cupboard. But this black held anger. Harry resisted the urge to crawl into his cupboard.

"This is, Harry Potter?" Harry hesitantly nodded his head. He still wasn't sure if that was in the name. He was never allowed to know it.

Oddly enough, it seemed that the man knew what he was thinking as he rounded onto his uncle and aunt.

"You never told the boy his name. So I am right to assume that he knows nothing." That same soft tone now sounded tense, Harry knew this man was trying to be angry. Harry shuffled his feet nervously. The man still kept his eyes on Harry. It was true though. Harry knew nothing, he was never allowed to ask questions nor go to school. The man's eyes narrowed even further.

"And he has never been to school..." His face broke away from Harry's and stared at his uncle and aunt. The silence was tense. It was suffocating. Harry's aunt and uncle looked so pale that they couldn't answer.

Harry resisted the urge to whimper. It would do him no good in this situation. But how did the man knew what Harry was thinking? Was he a mind-reader? Harry snorted in his head. That was impossible. Mind-readers don't exist. Those are dreams and wishes. Those never come true.

Harry once more looked at the man. He seemed to be shaking out of anger. But why was he angry? Harry understood why he denied these things. He was a freak and never belonged. He didn't deserve many things. Yet why did this man seem so angry after finding this out?

"Get your belongings, Harry. I'm taking you with me." The room began to spin around Harry's eyes. Did he hear right? He was being taken away? Was he going to finally get a family? Was this man here to save him? But Harry began to despair. What if he takes to a place worse than the Dursley's? What if he hurts me? What if this is a dream? Tears stung Harry's eyes, but something inside told him to trust this man.

And so, Harry packed his rags for clothes. It was measly and ripped. It was too big for him. The man had a weird look on his face. He took a deep breath and motioned Harry to follow him. Harry dared to look behind him.

His aunt and uncle looked so pale. It seemed as if they had died on the spot. Dudley seemed to be shaking from fear and was letting out whimpers. Harry turned away without a farewell and followed the man outside.

The man walked a little more down Surrey and Harry followed like a lost puppy. The man suddenly stopped causing Harry to bump against him. It seemed as if the man didn't care and held out his arm to Harry.

Harry couldn't help himself. He flinched, thinking that the man was going to hit him. When he felt nothing, Harry opened his eyes to see the man's arm waiting for him to take it. His eyebrow-raising to show his impatience and his eyes shone with emotion that Harry couldn't name.

Slowly he took the man's hand and they disappeared.

They suddenly appeared in front of a black house. It seemed dead and dull looking on the outside. It seemed scary for Harry. His awe for how they traveled did not overwhelm his urge to be sick. He felt sick and wanted to throw up. But Harry knew that there would be nothing to throw up. He hadn't eaten for two days.

Harry didn't want to go into the house. But it seemed that he had no choice as the man walked to the house, not caring if Harry followed or not. Harry quickly ran after him.

The inside of the house was different than the outside. Inside, the house was warm. Although it was covered with dark colors, it made Harry feel warm and safe. Harry looked around a bit more and found a table with two chairs along with a meal for two. The man was already sitting down at the table. But he hadn't touched his food. Harry wondered if the man had any guests he was expecting.

To his surprise, the man beckoned him over to sit with him. Harry was surprised. He was never allowed to sit at the table. Freaks were never allowed places on the table his aunt had told him, yet this man wanted him to sit with him. Harry slowly walked until he reached the man.

"I'm not allowed to eat with you," Harry said as he cast his eyes down to the floor.

"Why?" The man said with his soft voice. Harry liked the man's soft voice. It called out to him like a lullaby. Harry sighed softly, "Because I'm a freak, and freaks aren't allowed to eat at the table." The man took a sharp breath. Harry did not dare to look at the man. He was afraid of he would see.

"Pot-I mean Harry, sit down at the table. You are not a freak. I would tell you if you were such. But as of now, sit and eat with me." Harry felt tears filling his eyes. The man didn't think of him as a freak! But he had almost called him something else. He wondered what it was the man almost called him though.

And so he asked him, "Sir, what did you almost call me? And if I may please know your name?" Harry was taught to be polite. It was one of the few things taught to him. The man seemed to be somewhat shocked. Harry assumed that being as he didn't speak as much.

"I almost called you, Potter, that is your last name. My name is Severus Snape. You may call me whatever you wish, but do make sure that it is appropriate, such as sir." The man, now identified as Severus Snape said. Harry was happy. He now knew the name of his savior.

"Mr. Snape? May I call you that?" At Severus's nod, Harry continued, "How did you know that I was at the Dursley's?" Severus pursed his lips and thought for a moment.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to visit your place of living. You had not responded to your letter of receiving your invitation to attend Hogwarts." Now Harry was confused. "You may ask questions if you did not understand much of what I had just said.

"Mr. Snape, what is Hogwarts, and what invitation? I never received one." Severus sighed. "I will answer more of your questions when you sit down and eat. You are severely malnourished." Harry nodded and sat down across from Severus and looked at the food in front of him, chicken, peas, and mash potato. The sight and smell made his mouth water. He looked at Severus for permission. With Severus' nod, he began to eat.

Oh, how the flavor flooded his mouth. Harry resisted the temptation to stuff all the food into his mouth and eat his fill. But he remembered his manners and ate as much as his mouth can fit the food.

**E &H E**

Severus watched Harry James Potter as he ate. He was subtly impressed with the boy's manners. He felt pity for the boy. The boy knew nothing from what he was able to see from his memories. Severus inwardly sighed. He knew that he would use the whole month of August to properly teach the boy what he needed to know and to bring his health to its proper level. Severus had his work cut out for him, but he was willing for Lily - as well as hope so that the boy does not become a bastard like his father.

Severus can already see Lily in her son. Her kindness, softness, and eyes. Oh, how her eyes were given to her son. The only memory of Lily. Her eyes in Harry's. It was the most beautiful gift Merlin can gift him.

The boy, _Harry_ , his mind whispered to him, did not ask anything. Severus knew that he would be too hungry to ask. He'll answer Harry's questions tomorrow.

Severus ate as he watched the boy. It was then he decided that he will take care of the boy and protest if anyone would say otherwise. Lily's son does not deserve to be raised by selfish witches and wizards. To be raised and become James Potter. Severus scowled at his spoon. He vowed that as long as lived, Harry James Potter will never be like his father.

**E &H E**

Severus finished his meal, feeling quite full. He rose to get healing salves and nutrient potions for the boy. The boy will have to take many potions and have salves applied many times to make sure that the physical signs of his abuse will be gone. But the mental and emotional signs will be there for a long while. But Severus was more than ready to combat that.

Severus felt Harry's eyes on him as he rose.

"I will be getting you healing salves for the many bruises on your body before you sleep." Harry did not say anything so Severus left the boy. He went into his private storage for potions and salves and quickly found his Anti-Bruise salve.

Severus found Harry still seated when he came back.

"I need you to take off your shirt and pants for me to put the salve on you. This salve will work to remove the many bruises your body had received. The other internal injuries will be done afterward." Severus watched Harry as he talked. Harry seemed to understand as the boy got up and started to undress. Severus scowled. The boy barely had to undress as his clothes were bigger than him. The clothes slipped off and Severus had to contain a growl. Harry was covered all over his torso with bruises. Luckily his legs were in better condition.

He started to approach Harry, unclasping the lid to the balm. Harry seemed to watch him like a hawk. Severus understood why. The boy was afraid of him. Afraid that he will judge him or worse hit him. But Severus understood all too well. He too had his fair share of abuse.

Severus scooped a hefty amount of salve into his hand and motioned Harry to give him his arm. Thankfully, Harry complied easily and gave Severus his arm. Severus generously applied the salve all over Harry's arm. Harry shivered from the warmth of the salve. Soon Severus was able to cover the boy's whole body with salve. He then turned to Harry's poor mess of clothes. With a flick of his wand he transfigured them into a clean pair of pajamas that would fit the boy.

**E &H E**

Harry found himself amazed. All of a sudden Mr. Snape pulled out an object that looked similar to a twig and changed Dudley's hand-me-downs into clothes that are clean and seem like they fit him!

"Mr. Snape, how did you do that? That was amazing!" Harry saw that Mr. Snape gave him a soft smile. Harry knew that he liked seeing Mr. Snape smile like that.

"It was magic, Harry. You will soon be able to do what I did." Harry was ecstatic. He too wanted to learn magic. To do what Mr. Snape just did. He then remembered the clothes lying on the floor. He looked at Mr. Snape, silently asking for permission to wear the clothes. When Mr. Snape nodded, Harry immediately tried on the clothes. He was amazed at how well they fit him. The clothes were also warm and fluffy.

As Harry turned to face Mr. Snape, he beckoned Harry to follow him. Harry followed Mr. Snape to the stairs and was soon faced with a door.

"This will now be your room, Harry. You are responsible to keep it clean and tidy." Harry was shocked. His room. A room. He never had a room before. Rooms were only for normal people and not for freaks like him. But Harry remembered that Mr. Snape did not think of him as a freak. But Mr. Snape did something that wasn't normal too, so did that mean Mr. Snape was a freak? _No, it does not! Mr. Snape was amazing, how can he be a freak?_ Harry's thoughts asked him. Harry did ponder and then realized that he too wasn't a freak. He realized that he can be amazing just like Mr. Snape.

Thus, Harry knew that he was no longer a freak. But just a little boy who found a new home.

**E &H E**

Severus stared at the boy. It seemed as if Harry was debating something in his mind. Suddenly, Harry turned to him and hugged him. The last person to have hugged him was Lily. Lily, oh how he missed her. Severus didn't know how to react so he lamely put his arm around Harry as well.

"Mr. Snape, thank you for helping me realize that I'm not a freak. Thank you for giving me a new home too. Have a good night, sir." Severus just stared as Harry walked into his room climbing onto his bed. Severus knew he was smiling, but he would never admit it to anyone who asked.

"You are most welcome, Harry. Have a good night too." Severus then shut Harry's door and made his way to his room.

Severus was excited to see what tomorrow would bring both him and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope that it was satisfactory to you as the reader. Please let me know if I messed up on spelling or grammar. I currently do not have a beta to help me proofread this. If you are willing please DM me and we'll talk more about the story. Next chapter, we will be introduced to Draco and his life. Please look forward to it! Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome!!
> 
> \- The_Songbird_Who_Wrote


	2. The Manor and White Peacocks

A four-year-old Draco Lucius Malfoy, his howlite eyes were twinkling with curiosity. He loved to explore the manor he lived in. He loved to read all the books in the library as well. He loved spending time with his mother. He loved learning with his father.

But most of all Draco Lucius Malfoy loved the white peacocks that lived on the manor's grounds. Oh, those white, pristine, beautiful peacocks. They were everything a Malfoy was to be, his father had told him once.

Peacocks were elegant, graceful, and stunning. Yet they were also dangerous. They lulled people with their beauty and attacked when it was time. That was the perfect Malfoy. That was Draco's goal.

It was Draco Lucius Malfoy's first goal.

**E &H E **

A seven-year-old Draco Lucius Malfoy was learning about how purebloods were superior to all. Draco would tell his father that he understood but would go onto his mother for questions. He remembered the last time he asked his father about pureblood superiority. His father's lips thinned and his howlite eyes narrowed. His father told him to never question but to understand and know.

Draco went to his mother after his father dismissed him. He found Narcissa Malfoy at the gardens as she admired the white roses that grew there.

"Mother, may I ask something? It's about what Father told me earlier." Narcissa Malfoy looked at her only son. Draco looked similar to Lucius, but his gentle features come from the Black line, where Narcissa hailed from. Narcissa smiled at her son beckoning him over to her.

"Ask away my son." Draco's eyes lit up. Oh, how he loved talking to his mother about his ideals. Although he knew that his mother would be uncomfortable with most of his ideals, she still entertained him. He knew how they did not align with that of his father and ancestors. But Draco did not care. He only cared about learning more, being more than a name, to be a true Malfoy worthy of his name.

"Why is it that purebloods are automatically more superior to others? It's not like they asked to be born inferior to us?" Draco scrunched up his face as he asked this. He truly did not understand.

"Those are the traditions that have led our families for many millennia. We do not question but follow them as it kept our families alive and prosperous for a long time." Draco had a sinking feeling that was the case. So he sighed in response.

"So we can't truly break away from our prejudices? If we do so then it'll start a war between all the purebloods, right?" His mother's face pinched in response to the question. Draco knew that he was pushing it. His mother hated being questioned about the values she grew up with. More so with the idea of changing them. She still had that pinched look on her face. She looked like a regal pureblood. As pure as they can be. Draco hated that look on her. It made her more Black than Malfoy. Malfoy's were supposed to be beautiful and regal, not pinched and disturbed. Then, she looked at him smiling once more. Draco loved his mother's smile. It made her beautiful, not the cold beauty, but the warm beauty. It was a beauty for Draco and his father's eyes only.

"Yes, we purebloods are far into our prejudices that we don't see the sense in them." Draco's mother spoke carefully. Draco knew why. He knew that his mother didn't believe the words that she spoke too. Draco knew that his mother was raised with the prejudices against all who weren't purebloods. The same be told about his father. It only made sense for his father to teach him the prejudices.

"Alright. Thank you, Mother. Excuse me, I'll be in the library if you or Father will be looking for me." Draco stood and kissed his mother on the cheek.

As he walked back to the house, he passed by the white peacocks. Draco looked at them for a while, admiring their beauty and grace. _Now that is what a Malfoy should be: Beautiful, Elegant, and Graceful._

That was Draco Lucius Malfoy's biggest ambition.

**E &H E **

A ten-year-old Draco Lucius Malfoy looked at the book he was reading. It was about the Malfoy line and their achievements. To the side of this book were the Black line and their achievements. Draco wanted to know if his ancestors have done anything worthy of their name. He still wasn't sure what would make one worthy of their name. Most of his ancestors had used their names to kill, torture, and enslave. Draco did not like that... at all.

Draco sighed and closed the book. He looked out the window and once more stared at the white peacocks. He started to despise them. They were everything a Malfoy should be but wasn't. Not yet though. Someday, Draco hoped that he would be worthy of his, worthy like the white peacocks outside.

"Draco, it is time for your lesson." Draco turned away from the peacocks and looked at his father. His father stood, regal and proud. Just like what a Malfoy should be. Draco followed his father into the Drawing Room. This was were his lessons always took place.

"Draco, I will tell you something that you are not allowed to repeat at all to outsiders of our family. Do you understand me?" Draco was nervous. What did his Father want to tell him? But Draco nodded anyways.

"Do you know of the Dark Lord?" The Dark Lord. How Draco despised him. But he would never tell his Father that. He knew how much his Father respected him. But for now, he didn't know much.

"Not that much, Father. All you have told me was how he fought for us purebloods. To keep our traditions alive and remove the Mudbloods who would desire to destroy them." How Draco despised the word Mudblood. He hated how he was to look down on others for something they were born with. But Draco's father approved of what he said.

"Correct. Now I will tell you about how he was vanquished." Vanquished? Not dead, then. That meant that his father was hoping that he would come back. Draco just barely was able to contain a shiver of disgust. A Malfoy should be proud. Not to allow themselves to be a willing slave to a man, no matter how strong he is. This is what truly disgusted Draco.

He listened to his father ramble about a boy named Harry Potter. Draco did not care about his father's racist slurs against the boy. Draco did care about the boy. He wanted to know more beyond the slurs and praises. He wanted to know the boy behind the title. His curious little mind was jumping with the thought of new knowledge. He overindulged his curiosity with how this boy may act and think, to how he looked like, and even to how he smiled. He never noticed that his father was done until he called his name.

"Draco? I am finished. You are dismissed. It is not worth talking to a boy who does not wish to listen." Draco felt his ears flush, but he muttered an apology to his father and quickly went back to the library. He wanted to see if there were books on Harry Potter. How he wanted to know more about the boy.

This is Draco Lucius Malfoy's greatest desire.

**E &H E **

Lucius Malfoy knew that his son would disappoint him. It was plain, clear as the day with no clouds on sight. His son was different than all purebloods that came before him. He saw the defiance behind his eyes. Draco would never be the heir he wanted him to be. Draco would not be worthy of the Malfoy name, not even the Black name.

Lucius wondered where he went wrong. Was it due to letting his son spend most of his day in the library? Was it due to him conceding to his wife, Narcissa, when it came to raising their son? Was he too lenient when he taught his son the traditions that all purebloods hailed from and passed down to the next generation? _Perhaps_ , Lucius mused, _I should have taught him all of our traditions the moment he understood English._

But Lucius knew deep down that no matter what he did, his son would still be the same. His son, his only son, his heir, his only heir would be a disappointment.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, to Lucius Malfoy, would disappoint all those around him and soon be branded as a blood traitor. Inwardly, Lucius hoped that he would be able to banish Draco should it ever come to that, especially before others would find out. His son would also not be good to serve his lord. His lord would kill Draco. But Lucius still hoped that he will be able to shape Draco to be able to serve the Dark Lord when he returned. Lucius still hoped that Draco would be worthy of the name he carries. 

But alas, hopes are hopes. Some come true and some don't.

Lucius hoped that his hopes would come true.

**E &H E **

A now eleven-year-old Draco Lucius Malfoy was jumping in joy. He had received his Hogwarts letter. He was ecstatic. Although, not too much. He remembered the argument his mother and father had about his education. His father wanted him to go to Durmstrang so he could be with strong Dark wizards, but his mother wanted him to go to Hogwarts where he'll learn how to cooperate and meets all kinds of people. Plus, his mother wanted him closer to home. Draco agreed with his mother. He did want to go to Hogwarts. He wanted to meet all kinds of people, Durmstrang wouldn't give him that opportunity.

Thus, Draco excitedly ran to his mother, who again was in her garden, waving his letter. His mother saw him from afar and smiled at him.

"Mother! My Hogwarts letter came in! Can we go to Diagon Alley to purchase my supplies?" Draco was ecstatic and bouncing on the heels of his feet. Oh, how we wanted to go to Diagon Alley. He wanted to see the sights and smell the food. He wished to get his wand and a pet too. Of all most, he wanted to go to Flourish and Botts, a bookstore with a plethora of books. Books where he can imagine a new world for himself, where his curiosities would be satisfied.

**E &H E **

Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) is a proud witch. She grew up as a proud Black. She dishonored her sister Andromeda and cousin Sirius for being blood traitors. She followed her mother and father's teachings about the Mudbloods and of the Dark. She was an accomplished witch who married Lucius Malfoy, a strong Dark wizard, who with him bore her son, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

She loved her son, although she wondered where all the questions about the pureblood idealism came from. Her son shouldn't be like that. He should accept them and be them, yet he always questioned her. It was partially her fault, she indulged him. She should have shot down all his questions and leave him be. Yet she indulged him, again and again. She knew Lucius had a temper and would probably hurt Draco should he question the pureblood idealism in front of him. Yet why did she have to be the recipient of these questions? Yet for some reason, she also didn't mind.

Narcissa Malfoy loved hearing her son talk. She loved hearing his thoughts, no matter how heretical they were. She loved how his howlite eyes sparkle with life, how he looked for all the angles and the in-betweens of everything.

She knew that Draco saw more something beyond the white peacocks in the manor. She caught him many times looking at them, with determination in her eyes. She wanted to ask, but she knew deep down that she wouldn't like what she would hear. It was a risk she was willing not to take. If her son wished to speak to her about it, then he will. But for now, she will continue to indulge her son and be his support. For that is the best she can do for him now.

**E &H E **

Draco knew that his mother was bothered. She was looking at him, contemplating. He wondered what was on her mind. His mother never shared many things with him. To Draco, that was alright. People had the right to their secrets. But Draco wished that his mother would indulge him with her secrets. Draco was a good secret keeper. He always kept his lips shut and knew how to lie his way out. It would be unbecoming of for a Malfoy if they didn't know how to talk their way out of a confrontation.

Draco decided to leave. It would do neither him nor his mother any good if he stayed and waited for her.

"Excuse me, Mother. Perhaps another day then?" Draco immediately left without hearing any words that said otherwise.

Draco passed by the peacocks. He stopped and looked at them. He gave them his first scowl. He hated the peacocks. They represented everything a Malfoy should be. But Draco knew that he would never be the perfect Malfoy. Especially not the Malfoy his family wanted him to be. His ancestors would frown upon him. But Draco did not care. He decided to forge his path, one that he will be proud of in the end.

He looked at the peacocks once more. He knew how beautiful, elegant, and how graceful they were. Draco also knew how vicious they could be. He had seen them attacking a house elf that was supposed to kill it. Yes, they were magnificent, but they were deadly. That would be the Malfoy Draco would strive to be. To be elegant on the outside, but aim for the kill when ready. To be like the white peacocks he hated. To be the Malfoy _and Black_ worthy of his name. 

Now, this became Draco's greatest dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for reading the second chapter of Emerald and Howlite Eyes! I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. I hoped I characterized the characters well and gave you an insight to their personalities. Next chapter, will be Harry and Draco's first meeting in Diagon Alley. More drama unfolds. I'm still looking for a beta so please DM me if you want to help out. Also, please let me know if I misspelled anything or made grammar mistakes. All reviews are welcome and please remember, constructive criticisms!
> 
> See you all in the next chapter! 
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	3. The Alley, Books, and Robes

Harry loved staying with Mr. Snape. Within three weeks, Mr. Snape made Harry feel at home. Mr. Snape always took care of Harry's wounds and made sure he ate well. One of the first things that the man do was replace all of Harry's clothes. He took Harry's measurements and sent them out via his owl, Atrum. Days later, Harry had a new wardrobe that fit him comfortably and filled with Muggle and Wizarding clothes. Mr. Snape also taught Harry how to read and write, pleasing Harry immensely. Harry's favorite books to read were Mr. Snape's books on Potions and Dark Arts. It didn't seem age-appropriate for Harry to read, but Harry didn't care; he loved reading from Mr. Snape's library.

Sometimes, Mr. Snape was in a bad mood. Usually, it came from his work, the Potions teacher at Hogwarts - the school Harry would be attending. Harry felt bad for the man. When Mr. Snape was in a terrible mood he was always broody and moody. Harry didn't want to get in his way so he read most of the time. Harry was more attentive to when Mr. Snape felt this way. He was scared that the man might hit him if he disobeyed or was late in doing what Mr. Snape wanted him to do.

But, when Mr. Snape was in a good mood, Harry loved to spend time with him. Mr. Snape allowed Harry to watch him brew potions and even let Harry help with brewing them. Sometimes, Mr. Snape would tell him stories of his mother. Once Harry asked about his father and Mr. Snape made an ugly face at the question, so Harry never bought it up again. Harry wondered why Mr. Snape made such a face, but Harry wouldn't push the man. Other times, Mr. Snape would give him lectures and talks about what Hogwarts would be like and how Harry should perform in the school.

Although, Harry's favorite time with Mr. Snape was when the man tucked him into bed. It happened after Harry woke up from a dream. It was the dream of the flash of green light and the woman calling his name. When he told Mr. Snape that, he paled and pinched his lips. It was at that moment Mr. Snape declared that he would tuck Harry in and stay by his side so that the dreams wouldn't scare him anymore. Harry cried and hugged Mr. Snape, for no one ever gave Harry such a precious gift.

Harry was thankful that the man was also honest with him... most of the time. Harry had asked many questions ranging from how we came to be in the Dursley's care to why the Dark Lord wanted to kill him. Mr. Snape did not hold back. He told Harry all that he can and knew. But Harry knew that when it came to how his parents died, Mr. Snape held back information. Harry trusted the man and knew that he would tell Harry when the time was right to know the full length of those stories.

Mr. Snape had told Harry about the War and how it changed everyone. He also told Harry to be wary of many Dark aligned pureblood families for many supported the Dark Lord during the War and may want to hurt Harry. Harry was frightened but he knew that Mr. Snape would teach him to defend himself and would protect him.

Harry loved Mr. Snape and Harry was sure that Mr. Snape loved him too, although he knew that the man would never say it out loud of course.

"Harry, we should buy your school supplies for Hogwarts." Harry stopped dead. He was currently eating lunch with Mr. Snape and his arm which was holding his spoon filled with food stopped mid-air.

"Excuse me, what?!" Harry couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to go out, and he especially did not want to meet new people. Mr. Snape sighed. It was as if he had expected this to happen. Harry felt his face start to flush.

"We must. School begins in one week and you need to go out and meet people. I plan to disguise us with a glamor so that we won't be crowded with people who will recognize you." Harry sighed in relief. He didn't want people flocking towards him at all. Harry hated the attention and hated being the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't even remember beating the Dark Lord so how can he be called a hero? Harry didn't understand.

"When will be leaving, sir?" Mr. Snape gave Harry a gentle smile. "Tomorrow. So you are free to do what you wish until bedtime. Do wake up at 8 o'clock; the earlier we are, the better. We have to go to Gringotts as well to get you the money you need to purchase your school materials." Harry nodded and continued eating his lunch. He was nervous yet excited.

Ever since Mr. Snape bought him to his home, Harry never ventured outside. He didn't know what to expect should he ever venture outside. Even if Mr. Snape left to go to Hogwarts for the Headmaster's sake, Harry stayed home and waited for the man. Then again, Harry was never allowed to go more than the backyard of the Dursley's. This would be Harry's first time going out. He wondered what to wear and how to act. Harry felt a bit better with the knowledge that he was to be glamoured but was nervous. He washed his plate and started to read Mr. Snape's copy of Edgar Allen Poe's _The Raven_.

**E &H E**

Draco was excited. Tomorrow he would be going with his parents to Diagon Alley to purchase his school materials. He couldn't wait especially to go to Flourish and Blotts to see the collection of books they may have, especially the ones not in the Malfoy library.

Draco knew that he would have to act as the perfect pureblood heir and he hated it. He hated that he would have strut and act like a prejudiced arse too many people. Then again, that's what they expect from a Malfoy. But still, Draco hated it. He wanted to be like the white peacocks, admirable to everyone but deadly to those who provoke it. He didn't want people to fear or even hate him because of his name. More so, due to what his father had done in the War.

Yes, Draco knew everything his father had done. He remembered the day he found out. It came as a lecture dedicated to the War. It was dedicated, mostly, to what his father had done for the Dark Lord. The pride and conviction in his father's voice made Draco sick. It disgusted him to no end. He hated that his father willingly killed and tortured families and people over something they didn't have control over. He hated that his father was even proud of himself for doing such acts. He hated that his father lied so that he wouldn't go to Azkaban for his crimes. What he hated most was that his mother supported his father's actions and expected Draco to do the same.

But Draco would not follow this. He wouldn't. Not while he was alive. He would rather die than serve the Dark Lord. But his parents didn't have to know that. That will be his little secret, revealed until the time is right.

**E &H E**

Harry awoke to feel excited and nervous. It made his stomach churn at the thought of finally going out for the first time. He contemplated lying to Mr. Snape that he wasn't feeling well so he wouldn't have to go; unfortunately, he had to. And so, Harry rose from his bed, fixing it, and headed towards the loo.

Harry went downstairs to find Mr. Snape already eating breakfast while reading The Daily Prophet. Harry sat at his chair and started eating his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Good morning, sir." Mr. Snape glanced at Harry and nodded in greeting. Harry wondered what was so interesting about the article. Mr. Snape will probably tell me anyways, Harry thought as he drank his glass of milk.

With a grunt, Mr. Snape put down his newspaper and stood up. He looked at Harry, who currently had a milk mustache. Mr. Snape shook his head and sighed.

"Come, we should head to Diagon Alley. The quicker we get our business done there, the sooner we can come back." Harry agreed. He didn't want to stay in a crowded place more than necessary. Mr. Snape abruptly turned and flicked his wand towards Harry. Harry then felt magic wash over him. Mr. Snape must have cast the glamor on me, Harry thought as he saw the man's appearance change before his eyes. Mr. Snape's face became leaner and more defined. His hair became auburn with his onyx eyes becoming brown as well. Mr. Snape resembled an everyday wizard allowing Harry to think that he appeared similar to the man. He followed Mr. Snape outside their home and grasped his arm.

They disapparated immediately.

**E &H E**

It was already 9:15 and Draco and his family had just come to the Alley. Draco tried to find Flourish and Blotts over the many heads of witches and wizards taller than him. Draco sulked as he couldn't see, his height being short compared to those who were at the Alley. Draco's hand was holding his father's cloak. He wasn't allowed to clench his father nor his mother's hand, for it was improper for a pureblood like him. Draco trailed behind his parents, his eyes taking all the sights around him. He listened to the children and their parents, happy and yelling. Deep down, Draco wished that his family could be like that. He knew that it would never happen. As purebloods, they weren't able to as pureblood customs denied them this. But Draco could still hope and dream, even if they would never come true.

Draco suddenly found himself in front of Flourish and Blotts. Draco wanted to jump in excitement but luckily was able to control his emotions in time. Draco followed his parents as they went into the store. The people and books were abundant and the chatter soon quieted. No one talked. It even seemed as if none breathed, looking like pale statues. Draco felt nervous being around this many people. Oddly enough, the people seemed to move aside for his family. Draco had a feeling he knew why. His father was known to be good friends with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Not only that, but his father was also a Death Eater that escaped Azkaban by stating he was under the _Imperious_. But Draco knew that was a lie, no matter what his father and mother told him.

Draco felt claustrophobic. Although people moved all around him and his family, he felt crushed underneath their stares, their eyes who judged him for every breath and step he took. Suddenly, Draco understood why his father had told him to watch his emotions. One small twitch of his eyebrows will have people thinking that the Malfoys were plotting something evil. Draco knew that he couldn't blame them. He just wished they stopped staring. Draco's father ordered all his books while his mother looked at the endless amount of eyes on them. Draco wanted to get more books to read. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to, especially not with all the eyes on him and his family.

**E &H E**

Lucius felt the many eyes on him. He remembered the harsh voice of his father, Abraxas Malfoy, drilling him into the perfect pureblood face, one of cold indifference. He knew that many people would talk and whisper the moment he and his family left the store. Behind him, he could feel Draco's disappointment in being unable to purchase more books. Lucius too mourned the loss. He would have been happy to buy his son more books specialized in the Dark Arts.

He approached the cashier who looked at him stiffly. He knew that the cashier wished to refuse his services, but Lucius could hardly care at all.

Lucius spoke in a cool manner, "I need the books for a first-year. My son will be attending Hogwarts. I assume you have the necessary books prepared?" The cashier nodded stiffly at him and pulled out the necessary books, all tied up in a neat stack, held together by rope.

"That will be; 2 galleons and 15 sickles, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius barely spared the cashier a glance and took the money needed to pay. Once he received the books, he shrunk them and put them into his cloak's pocket.

Lucius felt annoyed and displeasure at the amateur scowls on the faces of many people. Their scowls were quite pathetic when he looked them over once more. His eyes narrowed, but he did not say anything. He never had too.

They were half-bloods and Mudbloods who did not deserve his attention.

**E &H E**

****Narcissa knew that people would stare and whisper even before she and her family stepped into Flourish and Blotts. This was a consequence of Lucius' idiocy during the War. He was a fool to let himself be discovered in such an undignified manner.

She started cooly back at the eyes on her. She quietly dared them to say anything about her husband or child. If they did, they will see the Black witch Narcissa grew to be.

She looked at her son who appeared to be nervous. She didn't fault Draco, after all, it was his first time in Diagon Alley. She could smell the anxiety from her son, and if she could smell it, then so could the others staring at them. She dared them, with her eyes, to pounce on him. Narcissa will strike at them, with the grace of the white peacocks at Malfoy Manor.

She looked once more at her husband. At his nod, she knew it was time to leave. She left by parting a final cold glance at all who stared. She put her hand on Draco's shoulder to guide him out of the shop.

**E &H E**

Draco and his family soon left Flourish and Blotts walking back onto the streets of Diagon Alley. Draco mourned the loss of his chance to get new books but knew it was expected. The next thing Draco knew was that he in front of Madam Malkin's. Draco sighed and followed his mother and father into the store.

**E &H E**

Severus Snape took Harry James Potter into Gringotts. They had come at 8:30 and there were barely any people in Diagon Alley, a fact which greatly relieved Severus. Severus looked down at his... ward. Yes, ward was an appropriate method term to call Harry. Harry looked nervous and frightened. Severus felt the need to comfort his ward.

"It's alright, Harry. I will make sure that no one harms you while we are here." The tension in Harry's shoulders seemed to deflate, just by a little. Severus knew that the boy was never allowed to go out before. To be honest, he was nervous about the boy. But he must let Harry know of what he has, especially what was left to him from his parents.

Gringotts was beautiful and vast. Severus heard Harry gasp from beside him. He knew that the boy was impressed with the size and beauty within Gringotts. Then Harry saw the Goblins. To Severus' relief, the boy did not exclaim nor point his fingers but cocked his head in confusion.

"Sir, who are they?" Severus knew he had to tread carefully. It wouldn't do any wizard nor witch any good should one insult the Goblins. Severus looked around to see that the Goblins had their beady eyes on him. He was barely able to contain a nervous swallow before answering.

"They are Goblins. They are the ones in charge of the money that we wizarding folk spend on every day. We come to them if we any inquires about money or debts that we owe. At most, all of the wizarding families who live in Britain withdraw and collect their money here in Gringotts." Harry seemed to be impressed with this knowledge. Severus, on the other hand, hoped he didn't insult the Goblins. When he turned to look at them, they looked at Severus with a small glimmer of respect in their eyes, making Severus almost sigh in relief. Keyword: almost. Severus knew to control his emotions as they can and will be used against you.

But Harry on the other hand, well, he'll teach Harry how to control his emotions after today. He went to the front to talk to the head goblin about Harry's vault.

"I would like to withdraw from Harry Potter's vault, please." The head goblin's head snapped to look at Harry. Severus knew that they can see behind glamors. It was a fact that not a lot of people knew.

"We were waiting for you, Mr. Potter. We kept sending you owls wishing to discuss your parent's will. I assume you never received them." Severus was confused. He had not received any owls while Harry was in his care.

"These owls, were they addressed to Harry?" Severus was genuinely confused if these owls were addressed to Harry, then why did he not receive them?

"The owls were formally sent to Albus Dumbledore. He is the boy's magical guardian. Has Albus Dumbledore not send you these letters? He told us that Harry was placed in a secret location and that all letters addressed to Harry Potter were to go to him." The head goblin voice now had a hint of barely concealed anger. The goblin's lips started to form a snarl. Severus likewise wanted to snarl. _Why did Albus keep this information away from him?_ Severus decided that this is something that will be discussed when the students go back to school.

Harry, Severus decided to sneak a glance at the boy, was shocked. He looked out of place along with his emerald eyes becoming jaded. Lily's eyes looked like that when she was angry. So Harry is also angry. Hmm, I wonder if it's because Harry didn't have to stay at the Dursley's or because something important has been kept away from him. Severus mused, pursing his lips and turned his full attention back to the head goblin.

"I see. Well, then first things first. Griphook! Take Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape into the Will Room. The wills of one Lily Potter and James Potter have not been read." Behind the head goblin, another showed up, _This is Griphook._

"Do follow me, please. I will show you both the Will Room. Inside, I will read to you the will of Lily and James Potter." Severus was nervous. He didn't know what to expect. The last time he heard Lily's voice, was when he called her a filthy mudblood. Her melodious voice was hurt and filled with grief. She then ignored him until her unfortunate demise. Severus did not know what to expect, but he numbly followed Griphook to the Will Room.

Severus Snape, after almost 11 years, was truly frightened once more.

**E &H E**

Harry didn't know what to feel. First, his childhood could've been different. Second, the Headmaster of his school was his magical guardian who didn't let Harry know of his late parent's will. Third, Harry was scared. He didn't know what to expect from the reading of the will. He also longed to see and to know something that belonged to his parents.

Harry entered the Will Room with Mr. Snape. He noticed that Mr. Snape seemed tense, _Probably because of my dad._ Harry thought and felt bad for Mr. Snape. The man looked like he was ready to faint.

Harry and Mr. Snape sat down as Griphook left the room for a bit, muttering under his breath about 'finding that will'. Harry wondered what the will would say. Yes, he was nervous, scared, excited, and angry. These emotions clashed in Harry's heart and mind. Harry was so swept up in them that he almost didn't see Griphook coming in.

"Ehem, if I may have both of your attention, please?" Both Harry and Mr. Snape's head watched Griphook as he unfolded the scroll containing the will of both Harry's parents.

But Harry didn't expect to 'see' his parents. The scroll let out a puff of red and gold and showed the images of Lily and James Potter. Harry let out a gasp, as for the first time, he saw his mother. Oh, how beautiful she was! He had her eyes. He turned to his father and was surprised by how similar they looked. The only difference was their eyes. Harry drunk the sight of his parents that he almost missed his mother's voice.

"Should any of Harry's godparents be indisposed or unable to take care of him, Severus Snape shall take of him. My son will not be placed in the care of my sister, Petunia Dursley, and her family. So mote it be."

What. Did. She. Say? Harry felt his world shatter. All this time, he was never meant to stay with the Dursely's, but rather with Mr. Snape. Harry was furious. Eleven years of his life, all wasted and stolen away from him. Harry wanted to cry. Harry wanted to hit the person who put him with the Dursleys. He wanted to hug Mr. Snape. He wanted so much, but all Harry did was cry. And cry, and cry.

**E &H E**

Severus did not expect James bloody Potter to say what he said.

"To Snape, I want to apologize for the way I treated you long ago during Hogwarts. It was wrong for me as a man to do that to you. You didn't deserve it. I know that apologies may never be enough, but please know that I am sincerely sorry for what I've done to you, with Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

Severus didn't know what to say nor feel. He was shocked that James Potter was able to apologize to him. Then he heard Lily's voice,

"Should any of Harry's godparents be indisposed or unable to take care of him, Severus Snape shall take of him. My son will not be placed in the care of my sister, Petunia Dursley, and her family. So mote it be."

Severus distantly heard Harry crying. But he wanted to cry as well. Lily, how he missed her voice. But Harry, the boy was supposed to be in care. Harry was supposed to grow with Snape, loved, and cared for. Not to be left to the abuse of those Muggles. But Severus heard one more revelation that shocked him even more.

"In the event of our deaths, we wish for you to know that we changed our Secret Keeper. We knew that many people would think that Sirius was the Secret Keeper, but it was a lie, a farse. Peter, our good friend was our Secret Keeper. Dumbledore knew and cast the spell. So please, if we die, let them know that it was Peter, our Secret Keeper."

Sirius Black was innocent. Sirius Black was in Azkaban for eleven years as an innocent man. Albus Dumbledore knew this and let him rot.

Severus' world came crashing down.

It took minutes, perhaps almost an hour for Severus to pick himself up. He turned to Harry and saw him sniffling.

"Harry... are you alright?" Harry's head snapped towards him, his emerald eyes were shining with tears. Harry just gave him a nod and never said anything.

"Mr. Snape?" Severus looked towards Griphook. "Since you are one of Mr. Potter's eligible guardians, do you wish to adopt the child?" Severus heard Harry suck in a deep breath. He knew that Harry wanted to stay with him.

"Yes, I do. But this must go to the Ministry first correct?" Griphook nodded in response whereas Harry, well the boy looked at him with a new set of tears in Lily's eyes. Suddenly, Harry launched off his chair and hugged Severus as if he were to disappear at any moment.

"Thank you, oh thank you, Mr. Snape!" Severus could feel Harry's tears soaking into his cloak. He found that he didn't mind but gently hugged the boy back. Severus noticed that Griphook was smiling.

"I'll file your request to adopt Harry Potter and send a copy of the will to the Ministry." Severus was thankful. The last week of August was already so busy, him having to go to the Ministry to formally adopt Harry made the week more stressful. Severus inclined his head in thanks while his arms were wrapped around Harry's lithe frame.

Griphook left the room, with Severus and Harry still in it. Harry's head looked at him, eyes shining in desperate hope.

"Did you mean it? You want to adopt me?" Severus can even hear the desperation in his voice. "Yes, I do mean it. I want to adopt you Harry as my own." The smile Harry gave off was stunning, similar to Lily yet not Lily's smile at all.  
  


Severus found that he liked that a lot.

**E &H E**

****Harry was elated. Mr. Snape wanted him! He was officially getting a new family. This instantly made him feel so much better than he had originally felt. He was happy to finally hear and see his parents. And then, it hit Harry.

The woman who yelled his name in his dream was his mother. But why? Were these moments before she died? But Harry didn't want to indulge these thoughts. He wanted to be happy and continue his shopping with Mr. Snape.

"Come, we should go to Madam Malkin's to get your school robes. That usually takes the longest." Harry nodded and released Mr. Snape from his hug. He was excited to get school robes.

Soon he and Mr. Snape left Gringotts, of course bowing their heads in thanks before leaving. He and Mr. Snape were walking down Diagon Alley. The sight of the Alley took Harry's breath away. It was beautiful. But then he realized the abundance of people and the sight almost shattered. Keyword: almost. Mr. Snape held tightly to his arm and made his way, pushing past people to reach Madam Malkin's.

Upon arrival at said store, Harry and Mr. Snape went in. Oh, how Harry was excited to get his new school robes.

Yet, for some reason, Mr. Snape stopped and looked dead straight at the family in front of them.

**E &H E**

Oh, how Lucius recognized that manner of walking. He knew it was Severus underneath those glamors. But he was curious as to who was the boy next to him.  
"Severus, pleasant to meet you here. Now do drop the glamors. It's unbecoming of a fine wizard such as yourself."  
  


Oh yes, Lucius was going to enjoy this a lot. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading Chapter 3! I hope this gives enough background as to why Harry ended up in the care of Dursley's and how Sirius' name has been almost cleared. Next chapter finishes the day in Diagon Alley and a budding new friendship will form. Fights will also ensure. Please look forward to it!
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta so if you wish to help, please DM me~
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	4. 3.5: The Will

James and Lily Potter stepped into Gringotts, heading straight to the head goblin.

"We wish to speak to Griphook." James was looking around nervously while his wife was tapping her foot impatiently. Griphook came and led James and Lily to his office.

"What can I do for you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" James took a breath. "We want to finalize our will." Griphook understood with a grim face.

"I will get the scroll, excuse me." As Griphook left, James turned to his wife. Lily Potter looked nervous. James knew why. In exactly two days from now, the Potters would be under a _Fidelius_ Charm cast by Dumbledore. Originally Sirius, James' best friend, was to be the Secret Keeper - the one who would keep their location a secret - but Sirius convinced them that it should be Peter Pettigrew, another friend of James. Their lives would forever change, as both would not be able to leave their house, leaving their home to endanger not just themselves but their only son, Harry James Potter.

Griphook came back with a blank scroll. James knew that it would transcribe all that they would say and will open the moment their son would be willing to hear them.

"identify yourselves, please." James nodded. It was time.

**E &H E **

"My name is James Potter."

"My name is Lily Potter, née Evans. Harry, our son, this will is made for you, to be seen and read after we die."

_Lily takes a shaking breath in, James puts an arm around her. James opens his mouth to continue speaking._

"Harry, your life will be hard. But we will make sure that you have people standing by your side to make it bearable. We're so sorry that you have to live the way you. We're even more sorry because we can't tell you why. You'll have to ask Albus Dumbledore why. But first, your mother and I need to clear up our faults. I should start."

_James exhales heavily._

"To Snape, I want to apologize for the way I treated you long ago during Hogwarts. It was wrong for me as a man to do that to you. You didn't deserve it. I know that apologies may never be enough, but please, know that I am sincerely sorry for what I've done to you, with Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

"To Sirius Black, my best friend, take our cottage. It was more of your home than it was to me. Do take 2,000 Galleons too; you're going need it during these times. To Remus Lupin, my dear friend with - a furry little problem - we purchased a loft for you in London, ask Griphook for the details, but take 5,000 Galleons. Now, don't you dare say you can't because you can, Remus. Lily and I want you to have this money, Remus, you out all people deserve it. Peter, our Secret Keeper, take 8,000 Galleons for everything you've done for us. Thank you for willing to be our Secret Keeper." 

_James again exhales heavily. Lily takes this as her cue to begin._

"Harry, I am so proud of you, my son. Your father and I are so sorry you have to lead the life you will lead. But Harry, I know you will do us proud. Don't listen to those who you want you to become like us, no Harry, be you. Be proud of who you are, and do things that will make you happy, not because it's expected of you."

"Harry, when we die, you must be in the care of your godfather, Sirius Black. If Sirius is unable to take you, then Alice Longbottom will take care of you. Should any of Harry's godparents be indisposed or unable to take care of him, Severus Snape shall take of him. My son will not be placed in the care of my sister, Petunia Dursley, and her family. So mote it be."

_Lily looks at her husband who already looks pale and nervous. They knew that they should end this._

"In the event of our deaths, we wish for you to know that we changed our Secret Keeper. We knew that many people would think that Sirius was the Secret Keeper, but it was a lie, a farse. Peter, our good friend was our Secret Keeper. Dumbledore knew and cast the spell. So please, if we die, let them know that it was Peter, our Secret Keeper."

_James looked like he sucked on a lemon, but he knew it had to be said. Otherwise, how else would they die? This had to be said, again. For Sirius' innocence, because Merlin knows that everyone will think of Sirius as their Secret Keeper. But James hated to doubt his friend, Peter, because he hated the thought of Peter to be capable of betraying his friends._

_He truly hated it._

"Harry, we love you so much. We leave you everything in our vaults so that when the day comes, it will aid you in many ways. We will always be by your side. You do us proud. From your mom and dad."

_Lily saying that last sentence wasn't supposed to be in the will. But James knew that it was necessary for Harry. No one knew how long they would have to live. James didn't want his son to grow without him and Lily in his life, but if that his son's fate, then may Merlin guide him._

_Lily took a deep breath and let tears fall out of her eyes. She hated what fate had in store for her son. But she and her husband will make it easier through this will._

_They had to, as a final gift for their son._

**E &H E **

Griphook saw that the Potter's had finished. He gave them a grave nod and rolled up the scroll.

"Thank you, Griphook." He turned to face James Potter, whose arms were around his wife, comforting her as she cried. Griphook, once more noded. He didn't know what to say. What right does a Goblin have in these kinds of matters?

As Griphook left the room, he knew that it would be the last time both James and Lily Potter would set foot in Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for reading this short, this was to explain what else was said in the will. I hope that it cleared up any questions you may have on what the will also stated. As for Sirius, well you'll see what happens to our favorite Padfoot. I'll hopefully publish Chapter 4 the next day or maybe the day after tomorrow. It's a long chapter. Thank you again and see you all soon!!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	5. The Day We Spent Together

Severus knew that he had to drop the glamor. He had already been discovered as he cursed his obvious method of walking, but he could at least keep Harry safe. Severus flicked his wand, removing his glamor, but kept the glamor on Harry. He narrowed his eyes at Lucius and gave his comrade a nod.

"Lucius, I was not expecting you to be here." It was silent in Madam Malkin's. Even Madam Malkin was quiet - it was as if she knew she shouldn't interfere in this confrontation.

Lucius narrowed his storming howlite eyes and Severus did not know what to expect. His comrade was always slippery like a snake and knew when to strike.

Suddenly, Lucius drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. Immediately, Severus sent a Petrificus Totalus, but it was blocked by Narcissa's Protego. A muttered spell under Lucius' breath revealed Harry underneath the glamor. Severus cursed and stood in front of Harry. He didn't know what the Malfoys would do. He knew that Lucius was a fanatic supporter of the Dark Lord and may or even will hurt Harry. But inside, Severus knew that Lucius couldn't hurt Harry without damaging the Malfoy standing in their social circles and especially in the Ministry. Severus just watched and waited, and so did the Malfoys.

It seemed as if Madam Malkin was irritated with their spell casting. "OUT ALL OF YOU OUT! I WILL NOT SERVICE PEOPLE WHO CAST SPELLS IN MY SHOP! OUT!!" With a burst of magic, Severus, Harry, and the Malfoys all found themselves outside of Madam Malkin's shop. People were staring at them; then they stared at Harry. Severus was ready for people who would swarm them, but none of them moved. Severus knew it was because Harry was in the company of him and the Malfoys, and no one would dare go near the boy. Severus silently thanked Merlin that no one approached them, but he did glare at Lucius.

"Perhaps, we should take this discussion somewhere else?" Lucius had drawled out. Severus narrowed his eyes once more at the man, but Lucius did have a point. It would do any of them well should they stay in Diagon Alley. But Severus did nod and walked alongside the Malfoys, but making sure that Harry was far away from them.

"Where to, Severus?" This time it was Narcissa who asked him. He did not want to take him to his house, no, they were too untrustworthy to be there, but he didn't want to go, Malfoy Manor, a place that was dangerous for him, more so Harry to be there.

"Cokeworth, we shall go there; I have a house that we will use in our discussion. Do hold on - I will not be responsible if any of you get lost in trying to find the place." Severus was not kidding. He held no love for the Malfoys, except for his godson, Draco. The boy was hiding behind Lucius, but Severus could see Draco's fear and uncertainty. He was also sure that Harry was feeling the same thing.

Severus held out an arm with Narcissa taking it. Lucius took his wife's hand and held it while his son held on tightly to his cloak. Harry, on the other hand, held onto his hand. Severus closed his eyes and saw in his mind, the little house he had brought many years ago.

They disapparated with a small pop.

** E&H E **

Harry didn't know who those people were. All he knew was that they were threatening and tried to harm him and Mr. Snape. He did not like these people. Although he had noticed the young boy with them, their son perhaps was also looking frightened. Harry pitied the boy, he too would be frightened if his parents were like that. Mr. Snape led them all into the house they appeared in. Harry had long overcome the sickness of Apparition but it still makes him feel uncomfortable.

The house Mr. Snape brought them too looked very old. It seemed as if no one has lived here for years, yet for some reason, Mr. Snape owned it. Perhaps it's an emergency house, Harry thought as he looked around the house. He stayed close to Mr. Snape. He didn't know if that couple would try something to hurt him.

They reached the dining area and sat at the table. No one said anything. The tension suffocated Harry, he just wanted to enjoy his day with Mr. Snape and shop for his school materials, not be suck in a situation like this...

** E&H E **

Draco was nervous. He didn't want his father and godfather fighting. He loved them both very much. He hated fighting. To Draco, fighting was barbaric and very old class, especially if you're not dueling or are a dueler. To Draco, fighting meant disrespecting the old art of duels and the dances of dueling.

He noticed the boy with his godfather. He looked very small, but Draco knew he was to start Hogwarts too. How did his godfather know this boy? Who is this boy? Draco thought he looked familiar, but he couldn't place a name to the boy. Then his mother spoke.

"Severus, who is the boy next to you?" It was an innocent question, but Draco's mother was a graceful dancer who can spin and turn everything to her will. His mother controlled the dance floor. He silently asked Merlin to help his godfather.

"This boy is Harry Potter." Draco couldn't help but gasp. His parents on the other hand had their eyes widen a bit more, but did not offer anything else. Draco knew that he wasn't supposed to react, but since his parents did, maybe he wouldn't be scolded. Draco held this thought with a small smile on his lips.

"Pray tell, Severus, you have the Boy-Who-Lived under your care?" His father had an edge to his voice and Draco did not like that one bit. It seemed that his godfather had noticed for his onyx eyes had narrowed.

"Harry Potter is indeed in my care? Yet old friend, why is it that you care so much?" Draco could see his father tense from the corner from his eye. He knew why. His father wanted to kill the boy, for he killed his father's Master. Draco was thankful for the boy for killing the Dark Lord. He was a vile man who deserved to die.

Draco looked at the boy, whose emerald eyes looked at his godfather, scared, just as he was. Draco wanted to get away, and it seemed the boy, Harry, wanted to leave as well. But how to ask?

"Draco, you and Harry should leave. This is a discussion that will be between your parents and me." Draco was shocked. How did his godfather know? But he wouldn't ask. He'll ask when the time is right. Draco was grateful but Harry seemed more frightened. It sightly offended Draco but he knew why the boy would be scared. His father did point his wand at him and his mother had not helped matters at all.

His godfather bent down keeping his eyes on Draco's parents but whispered words into Harry's ear. Harry seemed to look at Draco for the first time and gave Severus a nod. Then he rose from the table and walked to where Draco was.

Draco too stood and walked with Harry until they reached the backyard. It was an awkward silence that Draco didn't know how to break. It seemed that Harry was more willing to break it though.

"Your name is Draco?" Now, this was a question Draco could answer.

"Yes, and I suppose your Harry Potter?" Harry gave him a nod.

The silence came back and it was more stifling than ever.

Draco gulped and decided to ask another question. He for one did not want to sit in pure silence for who knows how long.

** E&H E **

"What subjects are you looking forward to in Hogwarts?" Harry was stunned. He thought that Draco would ask him about his relationship with Mr. Snape or anything personal about him, not a question about Hogwarts. But Harry decided that he'll humor Draco.

"Potions and Transfiguration. Both seem very interesting with the theories behind the types of magic. You?" Harry noticed that Draco smiled a bit. Harry found that he liked the small smile on the boy. It made him more human.

"Same with Potions. Although I rather find myself more excited with the prospect of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry gave Draco a nod. He didn't know what to ask Draco. What to ask a boy whose parents pointed a wand at him and almost hurt his guardian?

"What house do you want to be in?" Draco took a guarded look on his face.

"Will you laugh at me if I tell you? I won't laugh at you if you won't laugh at me." Harry was confused by the defensive display but he did promise Draco. Draco seemed satisfied enough as he opened his mouth.

"Ravenclaw. I know it's funny since being a Malfoy and a Black means you must go into Slytherin. But I don't see myself there. I would have to dance with so many people there and always be on my guard. I rather not have that for seven years of my education you know? I want to learn, have more knowledge, use it, become something greater than my name... what about you?" Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't understand most of what Draco said, a Malfoy, a black, and dancing? It seemed that Draco noticed his look of confusion.

"Why do you look like that? Did you not understand some of the things I said?" Harry couldn't help but nod bashfully. He felt bad for not understanding, but Mr. Snape didn't teach him much about pureblood customs. The man was focused to ensure that Harry was well physically and learned how to read and write.

"Mr. Snape, he didn't teach about wizarding customs, mainly pureblood ones. You seem to be a pureblood, can you explain by what you mean by being more than your name?" Draco seemed happy to indulge.

"Well, my name is formally, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am the only heir to the Malfoy family. My mother is from the Black's, another pureblood house. I am a Malfoy and Black, but the heir to the Malfoy alone. But what else? Hm. Well, Slytherin is one of the four houses. You know of them, right?" At Harry's nod, Draco continued. "Well, Slytherin is known as a "bad" house because we produce many Dark wizards as opposed to the other houses. But that isn't my main reason like I said, I love learning. I love knowledge, that's a trait that doesn't suit well with Slytherins. They use knowledge as a weapon to trap and force people to do my bidding. I don't want that. I want to use my wisdom to help others; I don't want to be what people expect of me. It's bad enough that I'm a Malfoy and a Black." Harry didn't know what to feel. He understood Draco's ambition - to be more than what people expect - but he knew that Draco's path would be a long one.

"I understand better now. Thank you. As for me, well I don't know yet. I know that people want me to follow my parents and be in Gryffindor, but I don't see myself there. I'm not courageous nor brave for that house. I don't see myself rushing into danger so carelessly. But I do want to help and protect people. So I don't know what house would fit me best. I think it's Hufflepuff, but wouldn't that be embarrassing? The Boy-Who-Lived in Hufflepuff... what a joke. Harry noticed Draco's troubled expression.

"I don't think it's a joke. If Hufflepuff is where you belong then I will support you. Besides, you don't have to meet everyone's expectation's either. Be you. Be Harry Potter, not James Potter or Lily Potter. Embrace your differences from your parents. I'm sure that they'll be proud of you either way." Harry couldn't help but smile. It was similar to what his mother and father had said in their will. Harry also was stunned by the emotional and mental comprehension Draco could have. Harry knew that many children his age would have the emotional and mental range of a teaspoon, but it seemed that Draco was an exception.

Harry found that he enjoyed Draco's company. The boy made him feel normal, not like a freak. Draco didn't even get annoyed when Harry didn't understand what he saying, but even offered to explain it to him.

The silence for once was peaceful, that is until Draco broke it.

"I'm asking cause I'm curious, but what's your relationship with my godfather?" Harry cocked his head in confusion but realized that Mr. Snape is Draco's godfather.

"Oh, Mr. Snape, he saved me from my aunt and uncle." Harry wasn't ready to indulge the story of his life to a boy he just met. Thankfully, Draco understood and let the topic drop.

"What do you think is going on inside?" Harry asked Draco. Draco looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. Harry found that he didn't like that look at all.

"I don't know. But whatever happens, let's stay as friends, okay?" Harry was taken aback. Draco wanted to be his friend. Harry was going to make his first friend. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he nodded his head - as fast as he could. It must've surprised Draco as he quickly gripped Harry's shoulder and laughed. Draco's laugh sounded soft and light. It was soothing to the ears, and Harry liked it a lot.

"Don't make your head fall off! A nod was enough you know?" There was a drawl to Draco's voice, but it wasn't mocking, merely on the edge of teasing. Not to mention, Draco was grinning as he said it, so Harry smiled at him. 

The boys just sat next to each, in peaceful silence as they waited for their parents and guardian to solve their issues.

** E&H E **

Narcissa watched as her son left with Harry Potter. She never expected the boy to be under Severus' watch. She looked at the man who was staring at Potter's retreating form. Then, Severus turned his attention back to her and her husband.

"You will not harm, Harry. Not as long as I live." It was a simple but sure declaration that shocked Narcissa. She never heard the man give such a statement, nor even care for someone in such a manner. She never knew Severus could care or even love someone the way he cared for Harry.

She saw Lucius glaring at Severus.

"You dare betray our Lord by housing the one who killed him? What kind of loyal servant are you, Severus?" Severus' jaw tensed. Narcissa knew that something big would come about this argument. She just wished that she didn't have to be here to witness it. She rather be home in the company of her garden and white peacocks. 

"Lucius, you dare question my loyalty to the Dark Lord?" Lucius knew he was stepping on the wrong path. Severus out-ranked him in their Lord's eyes. To the Dark Lord, Severus was more useful to him than Lucius - a truth that Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus knew. It hurt Lucius' pride, yes Narcissa knew, but her husband does need to be reminded of his superiors at times. Narcissa knew it hurt more for her husband to be outranked by a filthy half-blood. But to Narcissa, Severus was more than a filthy half-blood. He was the only worthy half-blood of her attention.

Narcissa heard a laugh from the backyard of the house. It also seemed that Lucius and Severus had heard as well. Although both men glared at each other, they rose to see what caused such a laugh. It was a laugh that Narcissa had never heard before.

The adults looked to see that Draco was laughing with Harry smiling. It brought a smile on Narcissa's face to see her son laugh, but she had never heard her son laugh that way. It saddened her that she was not the recipient of that laugh. Seeing the looks on the faces of the boys made both Lucius and Severus turn to each other.

"A truce for the sake of the children, Severus?" Severus narrowed his eyes at her husband. She could not blame him. Lucius would never surrender so easily; since his pride was damaged. 

"Oh, old comrade, I promise not to harm Potter. He makes Draco smile, so for Draco's sake, I won't hurt the boy. Truce?" Severus gave Lucius a warning growl, promising revenge should anything happen to Harry, but shook Lucius' hand. It was at that moment that the boys had noticed the presence of the adults.

Draco ran up to his mother and quickly hugged her, but slightly inclining his head to Lucius as a sign of respect. 

"Mother, Father, this is Harry Potter, my friend. I would appreciate it if he and Godfather Severus could join us to finish shopping in Diagon Alley? After all, it was unfinished and we both need our school supplies." 

Narcissa smiled at her son, inclining her head to show agreement to her son's plan. Lucius pursed his lips and after a moment of consideration, inclined his head as well.

Severus, on the other hand, was looking conflicted. Potter seemed to notice this and glance at Severus, a pleading look in his eyes. Severus sighed and nodded his head.

Both Draco and Harry gave shouts of joy and briefly hugged each other. It warmed Narcissa's heart to see her son acting like his age.

"Draco, we must leave, we have not eaten lunch, and I'm sure that your godfather and friend wish to eat as well." Draco sighed at Lucius' command. He turned to Potter, giving him one final hug, and went behind his father.

"We shall meet up in Diagon Alley, perhaps, two days from now? Will that be fine, Severus?" Severus inclined his head at Narcissa's suggestion. He gently pulled Potter to his side as Potter held onto his robes.

"Well then, farewell. We shall you three two days from now." And with that, Narcissa and her family disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for viewing Chapter 4. I apologize if it's shorter than normal. I won't be able to update this weekend as I'll be away from home. But I will be writing still and will update when I get back home. So please look forward to a double or triple update. 
> 
> I hope that you all are enjoying this so far, next chapter is the Train and the Sorting Feast ^^. Look forward to~ 
> 
> See you all soon!!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	6. The Train and The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sections of dialogue in this chapter do not belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling's Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

Draco enjoyed the end of summer very much; thank you. He and Harry became closer after the argument between his parents and godfather. It seemed that they had a truce, perhaps for the sake of his and Harry's friendship. It was a fact that pleased Draco immensely.

Two days after the argument, they had all gone to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies and finished the day by going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Draco mused as he recalled buying Harry his owl. He remembered as he saw the snowy owl and asked his mother to buy it for him. Draco had learned that it was Harry's birthday weeks ago, but he wanted to buy his friend a gift. After his mother had bought it, he presented it to Harry as a gift. Harry had protested first, but after Draco insisted, Harry had accepted it with a hesitant smile on his face. Harry later named his owl Hedwig. Draco, on the other hand, also got an owl who he named Regal.

Otherwise, his days have been boring. He wandered in the manor, or he read his books to get a head start and know what he will be learning. He wondered what Harry was doing now. He found out that his godfather had been teaching Harry how to read and write, more on writing. Harry had told him how horrendous his writing was, and Draco had not believed him until he saw first hand his writing. Draco thought at first; it was a chicken who wrote, but imagine his surprise when he found out it was Harry's. Thankfully, through each letter Harry sent him, his writing got better.

Draco couldn't wait for September 1, the day where we would attend Hogwarts. He was also nervous for he didn't want to be in Slytherin but Ravenclaw. He also hoped that deep down that Harry would join him in Ravenclaw, but Harry just screamed Hufflepuff than Ravenclaw. But thankfully, Draco and Harry can still be friends. And so, Draco slept dreaming of meals with Harry.

September 1, it was finally here. Draco quickly got ready was downstairs waiting for his mother and father, both would drop him off at the train.

"Mother, Father, good morning." Both his parents accepted his greeting by inclining their heads. The Malfoys soon went outside their mansion and apparated to King's Cross Station, where they would wait for his godfather and Harry to arrive. Draco knew that his godfather couldn't be seen unless he wanted to ruin his reputation. But his godfather would never do that; so he would drop off Harry at the Muggle side of Platform 9 3/4, and Harry would meet the Malfoys on the other side.

Draco and his parents waited for almost five minutes, then Harry appeared with Hedwig in her cage, his trunk nowhere to be seen. Harry must have seen his confusion.

"Mr. Snape, I mean Professor Snape shrunk my trunks down so it would be easier for me to carry. He told me to ask either Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy to unshrink them if they wished." Draco nodded and turned to his parents.

Draco's father decided to do the unshrinking.

"Mr. Potter, if you may, please take out your trunk?" Harry nodded and took the small trunk out of his pocket. He laid the trunk on the ground. Draco's father pointed his wand at the trunk, and a whispered spell unshrunk Harry's trunk. Draco wished to know what spell this was. But he'll find out either way without asking. Draco was resourceful this way.

"Stay well, son. Do write to us about your Sorting." That was his father, Draco knew that he wouldn't show much, and he truly didn't care much.

"Draco, stay safe. I love you. Let me know should you require anything from home." That was his mother. Draco let himself smile for his mother and a kiss on her cheek.

Harry was silent, watching the Malfoys say goodbye. Draco neither that Harry was still uncomfortable with his parents. Draco couldn't blame him.

Draco and Harry went into the train with final goodbyes and went to find a compartment. As they sat down, Draco realized how tired he was. He blamed it on how excited he was the night before, denying him sleep.

"Harry, I'll sleep for a bit. I wasn't able to sleep well. Wake me up when we're close to the school?" Harry looked at him, from his book, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ , the required textbook for Potions.

"Of course. Enjoy your nap, Draco." Draco smiled at Harry and slowly dozed off, listening to happy screams and yells of the outside and inside of the train.

**E &H E**

Harry watched Draco as his breathing evened out. Harry gave his friend a gentle smile and went back to reading. Mr. Snape had put extra notes with Harry into his book to help him understand the reasons as to the order of the potion and the necessity of certain ingredients, even up to explanations as to why potions were stirred the way they were. Harry was thankful for the pointers and notes because he would surely fail the class, and he would disappoint Mr. Snape.

Harry felt the train move after almost thirty minutes of reading and waiting. He heard Draco groan from across from him. Draco moved around the seat before he relaxed and slept well. Harry stifled a laugh. His friend reminded Harry of a cat. Harry decided to read One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi since Mr. Snape had told Harry that Herbology and Potions were connected as by knowing the properties of plants and their classifications, Harry would be able to understand Potions better. Mr. Snape had mentioned that if Harry was able to understand, then Harry could even create his own potions. This excited Harry. He wanted to try making his own potions.

Suddenly, the door to their compart was wrenched open. A boy with red hair and mangy clothes stepped in.

"I heard that Harry Potter was on the train. I was wondering - WAIT A MINUTE, BLIMEY YOUR HARRY POTTER!!" Harry did not like this boy. This boy had entered rudely without knocking and then yelled out Harry's presence to the whole train.

"Who are you!?" Oh no, Harry turned to see Draco blinking away his sleep, and he now stared at the red-haired boy.

"Wait a minute, red hair, and a hand-me-down robe... you must be a Weasley!" The boy, well, Weasley flushed heavily.

"Well, white hair, and a stuck-up attitude... you must be a Malfoy!" Weasley exclaimed loudly, causing Draco to lift an eyebrow. Weasley soon turned back to Harry.

"Why are you with a git like Malfoy? He's a Dark wizard. You belong with Light wizards like me. Come on, I'll take you to my compartment. By the way, can I see... you know, the scar?" Harry was disgusted. First, this boy insults Harry's first best friend then dares to ask him if he could see his scar? Harry was sure that the disgust was ever-present on his face because Weasley flushed.

"Well, Draco is my best friend, and I don't want to go with you because of what you think; and no, you cannot see my scar. Now, leave." Weasley scowled at him, and Harry could care less.

"FINE! Hanging out with mini Death Eaters, be like that. But don't come to me when that mini Death Eater betrays you for You-Know-Who!" With that, Weasley stomped out of the compartment. Harry looked at Draco, who looked depressed. Harry knew that the Death Eater comment struck a chord in Draco.

"Draco, you know that I don't think of you as a mini Death Eater. You're my best friend, and I also know that you rather die than be a Death Eater. So let's forget about Weasley, and let's talk about what I read in _A History of Magic_!"

**E &H E**

Draco was pleased when he heard what Harry said. He was glad that his best friend knew and understood him so well. He was also glad that the Weasley git finally left. Draco was very tempted to give him a good hex before arriving at Hogwarts. Draco gave Harry a weary smile and sat down with him. Draco was hardly paying attention to what Harry was saying. He was too focused on Harry was talking so animatedly. Before, Harry would barely talk and animate his speech. Now, he would do it a lot especially when talking to Draco and it made him happy. This is a side of Harry that'll only I'll see, Draco thought smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back and continued to talk.

A knock was heard at their compartment and Harry sighed, opening the door. A bushy-haired girl and a blonde boy stepped into the compartment.

"Hello, good afternoon to you both, have either of you seen a toad? Neville here lost his." Harry looked at Draco and he shrugged his shoulders.

"No, we haven't but we'll let you know." The bushy-haired girl sighed.

"Oh wait, where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. May we know yours please?"

Draco's lips pursed. He hoped that these two won't gape at Harry. His friend had more than enough fame to deal with.

"Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you both." He went first to give his friend time to pick himself up and introduce himself.

"I'm Harry, Harry James Potter. Nice to meet you both." Both Hermione and Neville's eyes widen.

"HOLY CRICKET! I didn't realize it! I read all about you though..." Harry gave a weak chuckle at Hermione.

"Yes, erm, please don't tell everyone. Although I think Weasley did that already." Hermione and Neville nodded and decided to sit down. Draco inwardly sighed; these two didn't even ask. Oh well, what's done is done.

"What houses do you think you'll be in? Gryffindor does hold merit, although I think I'll be Ravenclaw." Hermione moaned as she talked about it. Draco felt a little offended. This girl seemed insulted that she'll end up in a house he wished to be a part of.

"Ravenclaw isn't that bad, you know!" Draco couldn't help but sneer at Hermione. Hermione at least blushed and spluttered apologies and started saying maybe Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad all. Draco gave her a smirk in return. Harry thought it would be a good time to talk, ruining Draco's gloating over Hermione.

"I want to go into Hufflepuff. I know that people want me in Gryffindor, but it just doesn't feel right, being a Gryffindor." Both Hermione and Neville looked at Harry with sympathy on their faces.

"I understand, I want to be Gryffindor like my parents, but my Gran doesn't think I'll fit in." Their sympathetic faces went from Harry to Neville. Draco felt bad for the boy. Expectations, most of the time, ruin children. So he, as a child of many expectations spoke up.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom, you should follow your heart's desire. If you truly wish to be in Gryffindor, then that's where you'll go, but if not then stay proud, because I'm sure that any house... well probably not Slytherin, but the other houses would be glad to have you!" Neville looked at Draco with hopeful eyes.

"Really? You think so, Mr. Malfoy." Well, at least he remembers pureblood customs, Draco thought satisfied, though, Hermione looked confused at this.

"Why address each other through your last names?" Now, this is one of Draco's expertise, pureblood manners - drilled into him by his mother. For once, Draco was glad for the lessons and hoped that Merlin forgive him for all the times he cursed his mother in his mind.

"Well, Ms. Granger, wizards and witches, especially purebloods, always address each other with their family name, unless the families are allied or you are given explicit permission to call them by their first name." Hermione nodded, scrunching her eyebrows in thought. Harry nodded solemnly, sighing at the same time.

"So I must address you all by last name? How proper!" Hermione's eyes sparkled with a new tidbit of information. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the look in her eyes.

"No, as Draco said, we can give you explicit permission so that you can address us by first name, so, I, Neville Longbottom, give Hermione, "Jean" as Hermione butt in. "Granger, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Harry James Potter the right to call me by my given name, so mote it be." Draco was thoroughly impressed. Neville had said the proper dance to initiate a tender truce between him and the other three should they choose to accept. Even more when he remembered that the woman's name was to be said first. Many people tend to forget thus failing the dance. Neville, to Draco, thought he was brave to start this with Draco who hails from a Dark family while Neville's was that of the Light. It would be rude not to give them all the same courtesy.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, give Hermione Jean Granger and Neville Longbottom the right to call me by my given name, so mote it be." Draco smiled at the two causing them to smile back. He turned to Harry and saw him swallow. Draco knew he was nervous and didn't want to mess up the dance between them all, so he gave Harry's hand a squeeze of reassurance. Harry smiled at him and began to speak.

"I, Harry James Potter, give Hermione Jean Granger and Neville Longbottom the right to call me by my given name, so mote it be." Harry finished with a big smile, and Draco was proud of him. Hermione was jumpy as it was her turn to finish the dance. With a clear of her throat, she began.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, give Neville Longbottom, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Harry James Potter the right to call me by my given name, so mote it be." Then, Draco felt a magic bloom around them. The magic around them was strong, binding them as friends. Draco felt himself get high and drunk on the magic - and started to giggle. Around him, he heard the others do the same. Just as the magic appeared, it disappeared as well, leaving the four of them, giggling.

Finally, after about 5 minutes, they stopped.

"What was that?" Neville asked, in a quiet voice, his eyes wide with fear.

"That was the magic binding us all. It accepted our four-way truce and gave us its blessing. Should we break this truce, I heard that terrible things would happen to the person that breaks it." Everyone, including Draco shuddering in fear. None of them were willing to break this truce and see what would happen.

The rest of the time was spent laughing and learning more about each other. Draco was happy he finally has friends that were his own, not friends provided to him via his father and mother's name and status. Draco was excited to see what Hogwarts would bring him and his newfound friends.

**E &H E**

Severus Snape waited in the Great Hall. He was anxious as to where Harry and his godson would be. He knew that they would defy all expectations set amongst them by the British Wizarding World. Severus was excited to see the change that would come fort because of them.

Soon the great doors of the Great Hall opened. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress walked in, the first years, including Harry and Draco, followed behind her. Severus did not pay mind to what Minerva was saying, for she said the same each year. Soon she started to call the names. Again, Severus had no care for them. All he wanted to know was where Harry and his godson would be placed. Thankfully, he did not have to wait long.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Severus saw his godson exhale and stepped up to the Sorting Hat. It took a while as Draco just sat there. Severus did not know what was going on as Draco was not facing him. He was worried.

**E &H E**

The moment the hat was on Draco, it began to speak to him.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Draco almost jumped off his seat, but he told himself to stay calm. So he spoke in his mind.

"Hello, you can see all can't you?" The Sorting Hat in response chuckled.

"Yes, I can. Smart boy. Now, I can see how much you wish to be in Ravenclaw. Why is that?" Draco knew he had to justify himself - less the Sorting Hat puts him in Slytherin. He held in a shudder.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw because I value knowledge and wisdom over, power and control. I am ambitious, yes, but I want to use what I will gain to help others than to serve myself foremost. Knowledge, to me, is everything, and I know that Ravenclaw will help me learn and grow. So please, let me be in Ravenclaw." The Sorting Hat was silent. It made Draco terrified. He hoped he said enough for the Sorting Hat. Then he felt the hat move its mouth.

With bated breath, Draco hoped.

With bated breath, Draco wished.

With bated breath, Draco dreamed.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Did he hear right? Ravenclaw. Draco heard Ravenclaw. Does that mean he was in Ravenclaw? He felt someone's hand on his back. He turned to see Professor McGonagall inclining her head towards the Ravenclaw table. He knew he was smiling, and he turned to Harry, who was clapping. Draco heard whooping from the Gryffindor table to see Neville giving him a standing ovation. He looked at Ravenclaw to see Hermione beckoning him over. Draco walked over to her with a skip in his steps and immediately sat down. Hermione hugged him as she whispered, "Congrats! Now let's wait for Harry."

Draco looked at godfather, who gave him a small nod of approval. Draco beamed at him and turned to Harry, who was about to be sorted.

**E &H E**

Harry hoped. He hoped that he would be placed in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor. It seemed that the Sorting Hat knew this.

"But why not, Slytherin? You have the most potential there. You will achieve many great things if you go there." Harry did not care about achieving - he wanted to be himself and feel comfortable in his house, not to be on edge and wary of everyone.

"No, I don't want to be in Slytherin nor Gryffindor. Everyone expects that of me. I don't want to live to be everyone's expectations. I don't want my life to be dictated by them. I want to live to my expectations alone. That is why I wish to be in Hufflepuff. I'm too kind for a Slytherin, too cowardly for a Gryffindor, too slow for a Ravenclaw, but loyal enough for a Hufflepuff. Please, Sorting Hat, let me be in Hufflepuff. He heard the Sorting Hat give him a chuckle, and with a yell, he exclaimed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry's smile was splitting his at he heard Draco, Hermione, and Neville cheering him on. He turned to each one of them and gave them a beaming smile, which, was returned equally as well. Harry quickly went to Hufflepuff and sat next to a boy.

"Hello, congratulations on making it into Hufflepuff. My name's Cedric Diggory. I'm a third year. Ask away if you need help alright?" Harry nodded and shook Cedric's hand. He liked the boy already.

Harry turned to Mr. Snape and gave him a beaming smile. Mr. Snape gave Harry a small smile in return.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood and addressed the school. Harry did not like the way the Headmaster was looking at him. He felt scared and nervous under that glance. Thankfully, the Headmaster allowed them to eat with a clap of his. Food, it was everywhere. All kinds of food as well. Harry's mouth watered as he gazed at the plethora of food. It seemed that Cedric noticed as he tapped Harry's shoulder.

"What do you want to eat? I'll grab the plates for you." Harry smiled and told Cedric how he wanted to eat the chicken, mashed potatoes, with peas and pumpkin juice. Cedric was glad to fill Harry's plate with the food.

"Thanks, Mr. Diggory!" Cedric seemed confused at first, but then he realized the reason as to why Harry addressed him through last name.

"I see. I forgot about that, well, I, Cedric Diggory, give Harry James Potter the right to call me by my given name, so mote it be." Harry was thankful that Cedric realized what he was doing, so he responded as well.

"I, Harry James Potter, give Cedric Diggory the right to call me by my given name, so mote it be." A warm wash of magic surrounded the two boys as magic accepted their friendship. The other Hufflepuffs felt it as well as they looked at Harry and Cedric with awe and respect. Thankfully, to Harry's delight, they didn't say anything but continued to eat, and Harry was happy to join them as well.

**E &H E**

Severus felt the wash of magic at the Hufflepuff table. He knew that it came from Harry and the Diggory boy. Severus was worried but when he saw the smile from Harry, he knew it wasn't bad, whatever transpired between the two.

Severus didn't know how to feel per se, with Harry being a Hufflepuff. But he knew how the boy desired to be in said house. They had spoken about it before when talking about the Houses. Severus was happy that Harry was not living to the expectations of others, but his own. Although, Hufflepuff, the name left a sour taste in Severus' mouth already. But he will try to be more civil to the Hufflepuff's, for Harry's sake. Though, Severus is more grateful that Harry did not go into Gryffindor. Severus thanked Merlin many times over for that alone.

Severus was extremely proud of Harry, but of course, he'll never tell anyone who asks.

**E &H E**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was furious. He knew what Severus had done. Harry James Potter was to be his pawn to defeat Tom Riddle. Harry was supposed to be influenced, to be in Gryffindor, where he will rely on him, the great Dumbledore, for comfort and mentorship. Yet, he had slipped to Severus that the boy had not responded to his acceptance letter and wanted someone to check why. He hadn't expected Severus to volunteer, more so, to take the boy away and change him.

Albus will do whatever it takes to make sure that his pawn will be his.

**E &H E**

The end of the feast was approaching and all students had to leave for their dorms. Since their housemates stood, Hermione stood and looked at Draco. He looked at her back and stood as well. Their prefect, Allison Gloris had lined them up so that she can take them back to Ravenclaw dorm.

"Wait, Ms. Gloris!" Hermione had rushed up to the female.

"May Draco and I at least say goodnight to our friends?" Gloris pursed her lips and looked at Hermione. Hermione stared right back, not at all intimidated by her look. Gloris sighed and nodded and Hermione smiled at Draco. They both ran to the Hufflepuff table who were ready to stand.

"Harry! Neville!" It seemed that Neville had arrived at the Hufflepuff table first. Both boys greeted their friends with waves.

"So, we're all happy that we got in the houses we wanted?" Neville asked them, grinning from ear to ear. Hermione couldn't help but smile back and eagerly nodded her head.

"Yes, oh, I'm so happy for us four!" Hermione pulled the boys into a four-way hug. They all couldn't help but laugh and smile at each other. But they all knew that they had to part ways and tuck in for the night. With a parting laugh, the four friends pulled away and greeted each other a good night's sleep.

Hermione and Draco went back to their Housemates, who stood waiting for them with various expressions on their faces. Neither Hermione nor Draco cared for what they thought. House divisions will never break their friendship, and that is how it will be for the rest of their lives.

Soon, they stood in front of a door with an eagle knocker on it.

"To get in, you must answer the riddle, get it wrong then you have to wait for someone to get it right. Understood?" Hermione nodded. Oh, how she loved riddles and logic puzzles. She couldn't wait to hear the riddle from the knocker.

"All right, I'll let you first years figure it out, that way you'll be used to it." Hermione was ecstatic. She was already bouncing on her heels. Then the knocker spoke.

"I travel all over the world, but always stay in my corner. What am I?" Hermione gasped. She knew this one! She moved her way towards the knocker and proclaimed with a loud voice.

"A stamp." The eagle knocker gave a coo of approval, and the door opened.

The common room was beautiful. The architecture was astonishing. Although Hermione wished to ogle it more, she was tired and wanted to rest. It seemed that the prefects knew of this and quickly sent the rest of the first years to their beds. Hermione gave Draco a sleepy wave before she went inside her room. She was also too tired to know her roommates, and just as she flung her body onto the bed, she quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alright, I know I said that I might do a double or triple update. I apologize, my Labor Day weekend was more busy than I thought it would be. So I made this chapter a little extra long and with more perspectives for you all! I hope that you enjoyed it especially with how I characterized Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Dumbledore. Don't worry, there'll be more to their characters, so please look forward to it! Next chapter, we'll see how classes take a toll on our quartet and Halloween arrives as well!
> 
> See you all soon!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	7. The Pain of Classes and Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, school just started for me... but I will try to update one - three times a week, so I apologize for slower updates from now on TT~TT. Also know that some dialogue does not belong to me, but from J.K Rowling.

When morning came, Draco did not want to get up. He could not sleep due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins from being sorted into Ravenclaw. He still had not told his parents about his placement yet either. It was a conversation Draco was dreading to take part in, but Draco knew that he would have to inform his parents. They would find out either way, and the consequences of not hearing it from Draco would be terrible. So, Draco resolved to pen them a letter after he was done using the bathroom.

Draco came out of his dorm, thankful as his roommates were starting to awaken. Surprisingly, Hermione was already on the sofa near the fireplace, reading a book. He walked up to her and cleared his throat.

"Morning, Hermione. What are you reading?" Hermione's head snapped to Draco's, and she grinned.

"I'm currently reading, _Magical Theory_ , it's interesting. Who knew that magic has many theories to it. Shall we go down for breakfast?" Draco smiled at her and shook his head. Hermione cocked her head in confusion.

"I have to write to my parents about my Sorting. Hopefully, my father won't be too mad at me. My mother, I know, would understand as to my placement in Ravenclaw." With a sigh, Draco started walking to the entrance of their Common Room with Hermione trailing behind him.

"Do you know where the Hufflepuff or Gryffindor common rooms are at? We should meet up with Harry and Neville and go to breakfast together." Sadly, Hermione shook her head, causing Draco to heave a heavy sigh once more.

Silently, the two friends headed to the owlery, where Draco's owl, Regal was waiting for them. Regal gave Draco a hoot and coo, causing Draco to smile at his pet. He took a piece of parchment, provided by the owlery, and a quill from his pocket and began to construct his letter. Words flowed from Draco, and he did not want to re-look his letter, fearing that he would chicken out or write another letter. With a finished signature, he tied the parchment around Regal's leg.

"Take this to my parents, boy. Thank you." With an affectionate nip to Draco's ear, Regal flapped his wings and flew out of sight. Draco turned to Hermione, who hugged him.

"It'll be alright. Should anything go wrong, me, Harry, and Neville will take care of it." The conviction in Hermione's voice made Draco chuckled and hugged her back. He was thankful for his friendship with the girl and the two other boys. He was also glad that he had his Godfather Sev to care for him too.

"Let's go to the Great Hall and eat." Hermione nodded against Draco's shoulder and let him go.

As they approached the Great Hall, they found Harry and Neville waiting for them both.

"There you both are! We were waiting for you both. Where were you?" Hermione recounted their tale of going to the owlery as Draco looked around the Hall. There weren't many students nor teachers, but it would soon fill up quickly.

"Where should we sit for breakfast?" Draco's head snapped to Harry's.

"What do you mean, sit for breakfast? We are supposed to sit at our respective tables." Harry frowned at him, making Draco frown back. What game was Harry playing at? Then Harry smiled at him. Draco did not like the mischievous smile on his face making him worry about the outcome.

"You said supposed, not must, so we can sit where we choose too. We can sit at the Hufflepuff table, I'm sure that none of them would mine. Besides, they want to meet my friends." With a smile, Harry led his friends to the Hufflepuff table. Draco knew the other two were worried, and so was he.

Draco is the son of a Death Eater, a Death Eater who killed family members of Hufflepuff's during the War. He was afraid of where this conversation would go.

"Good morning, everyone! Hermione, you can sit next to Neville, you can sit next to Draco, and Draco can sit next to me." Draco cautiously sat next to Harry, looking at the faces of Hufflepuffs. Draco was relieved that not all of them were here yet so he could enjoy his breakfast.

"Hello, my name is Cedric Diggory. What's yours?" Draco heard the boy, Cedric, talking to Neville. Neville gave him a shy smile and shook Cedric's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Diggory. My name is Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you." Cedric smiled at Neville and turned to Hermione getting her name. Soon, Cedric turned to him and asked for his name. Draco gulped. He knew the boy was at the Sorting and saw him getting Sorted as well, so why did he want to know again? But Draco will indulge him and find out.

"Hello, my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Diggory." Cedric smiled, seeming satisfied and impressed. Draco didn't know what about his introduction satisfied and impressed the boy, but he hoped it was about something good.

"I'm glad to know you all. Harry was telling us about you three, and I wanted to see it for myself. Take care of Harry alright?" Cedric gave them a soft smile, and Draco was glad that the boy did not have anything against him.

"What are you four doing? It's breakfast so let's eat." With a laugh, Draco dug into his food, grateful that he somewhat has another friend. Although it would be nice to have a friend that isn't a Hufflepuff.

**E &H E**

Harry's professors were kind, strict, and friendly. They all varied and had their quirks. Professor McGonagall, the strict Transfiguration professor, but a fair judge of character who treated everyone fairly. Harry liked her a lot. Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, is a little man who taught with a smile and helped out anyone who needed it. Everyone liked Professor Flitwick, who could hate the kind man? Professor Sprout, his head-of-house, taught Herbology. Herbology to Harry was interesting as this subject and Potions were related to each other. Technically, mastery over one of them makes work easier for the other. Professor Quirrell, the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, was an odd man. His class smelled like garlic, and being in the class made Harry's head hurt. It was weird as Harry did not have a headache before, but said headache left the moment he stepped out of the classroom. Harry blamed in on the smell of garlic.

Classes were a pain to Harry. He was able to understand what his professors were talking about. He also understood what he had to do. The problem? The amount of work they were being given. It was only the first day of classes, and they had to write a foot long parchment about the fundamental theories of Transfiguration. One eight-inch essay on the _Wingardium Leviosa_ Charm. As well as reading about Devil's Snare and writing about its properties. At least Professor Quirell didn't assign anything, Harry thought gratefully.

Harry was dreading what Mr. Snape would give them. He hoped that the work wouldn't be too much either.

For Harry, he was glad that he had, most if not all, of his classes with Ravenclaw, meaning that Hermione and Draco were always with him. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Neville. Harry felt sad as he wanted to have classes with the nice boy.

The walk to potions was dreadful. Harry could feel the tension and fear as the Hufflepuffs, as well as the Ravenclaws all, walked together. They all had heard about the horror stories from their upperclassman about how cruel Professor Snape was to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin. Many of them had called Mr. Snape's mean names, which made Harry mad and sad. Not only that, during lunch, but Neville also was not present as he went to the Hospital Wing for getting boils all over him. They had heard that Mr. Snape insulted Neville, and the Gryffindors were cursing Mr. Snape's name.

Harry hoped that Mr. Snape wouldn't be too mean to them, for Harry knew that he had a reputation to keep. It would be extraordinary should Mr. Snape be treating him and Draco nicely. Mr. Snape's reputation would never recover.

Harry found himself standing in front of the door leading into the Potions classroom. Beside him, Hermione and Draco looked nervous. They didn't know what to expect either. They all went inside, and Harry liked the room.

The Potions Classroom was a room with dim light, but enough light to read the blackboard in front of the class. There were cauldrons in front of each stool. The front of the classroom held a podium, and behind it were shelves full of potion ingredients. The smell was musky, but not musky enough to make Harry uncomfortable. In all, Harry truly liked the Potions classroom. Sadly, the tables were split into two, meaning that Harry, Hermione, and Draco were to split up. Harry looked at his two friends and sighed.

"It's alright. I can sit with Mr. Finch-Fletchley, he's my roommate, and he wouldn't mind so much." With that said, Harry walked over to Justin and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Mr. Potter. Not gonna sit with your other two friends?" Word had already spread that Harry and his friends were sitting at each other's tables during meals. Harry shook his head and smiled at the boy.

"No, I rather have they sit together. Besides, it doesn't seem like Hermione and Draco have yet to make friends in their house." Both Harry and Justin's faces turned to look at Hermione and Draco, who were in a far corner talking. Judging from the way Hermione's hands moved and Draco was smiling, they're most likely talking about a book. Harry smiled fondly at his friends. Draco noticed Harry smiling and gave him a smile and wave back. To the corner of his eye, he saw Justin nod to Draco's greeting. Draco's smile faltered a bit, but he smiled once more and turned back to his conversation with Hermione.

The door soon slammed open, and Professor Snape walked in. His robes billowed as he walked to the front of the class and gave everyone a piercing look. With his soft baritone, yet cold tone, he began speaking.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderhead as I usually have to teach." Professor Snape was looking at them with contempt in his eyes.

Harry was impressed, although he did laugh a bit inside at how Professor Snape subtly insulted them and all of his classes as well. Harry couldn't wait to begin. Professor Snape started the roll call for the class.

"Harry Potter, our new - _celebrity_. I do certainly hope that your name can live up to your knowledge." Harry gulped, and deep down, he hoped so too. He gave Professor Snape a nod as the man continued to call names. When he finished, he set them to work on the cure to boils - the same potion that Neville, the other Gryffindors, and Slytherin's had to create.

Harry was nervous. He didn't want to mess up the potion and get angry red boils on him. Thankfully, Harry and Justin worked amazingly together and finished the cure before class ended. Harry felt proud and happy of himself, and he told Justin of that.

"I'm glad that we did great. Thanks for being my partner, Mr. Finch-Fletchy." Justin gave Harry a big smile and walked away with Hannah Abbot next to him. Harry stayed behind and waited for Draco and Hermione. When they approached, Harry smiled and waited for them to come near.

"We should go visit, Neville." It was Draco who suggested this. Harry was glad for Draco. Draco was able to make more friends who didn't want to use him for his fame nor money.

"Sure," Hermione started, "Besides, we should tell Neville all about Potions and what he missed." Hermione was already walking ahead of the boys, setting a brisk pace to the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Draco yelled as he and Harry ran to catch up to the girl.

Their night was spent with Neville, learning about each other's classes, along with reassuring Neville; that Professor Snape was not mean nor terrifying.

**E &H E**

October 31. Halloween. Harry hated Halloween. How could he celebrate a holiday that changed his life? A holiday that took his parents away from him? A holiday that forced him to be abused by the Dursley's for 11 years? Harry truly hated Halloween.

Harry ate glumly, he glum mood affecting the Hufflepuffs near him, especially his friends, including Cedric. Harry sighed and pushed his plate away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Cedric.

"Wanna leave, Harry?" Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I guess. Sorry, everyone, I'm really not feeling it." Draco stood facing Harry.

"I'll come with you both." Draco's face showed that he would not be patient to deal with any disagreements. His face terrified the many Hufflepuffs who were ready to protest. Cedric raised a brow and laughed as he started to lead Harry and Draco to the Hufflepuff common room. Suddenly, Professor Quirrell came in screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know." Then the man fainted. Harry saw the panic as his housemates all stood screaming. Harry heard the screams resounding the Great Hall.

Harry realized that some of the screams were his own. Suddenly a big boom resounded in the Great Hall.

"Everyone be calm. Prefects, lead your Houses back to dormitories immediately!" The words of the Headmaster worked. Harry soon felt himself being pushed against other Hufflepuffs.

"Oomph!" Harry could hear Draco, Hermione, and Neville yelling to push against the Hufflepuffs to go back to their housemates. Unfortunately, they had no success and were forced to move with the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs didn't realize that they had led Draco, Hermione, and Neville to the common room entrance.

"What are you three doing here?!" The Hufflepuff prefect, Michaelis White, screeched, looking at Harry's friends.

"Well, for starters, you all pushed us here as we tried to go back to our housemates," Hermione said with a sniff, looking at the Hufflepuffs. White, flushed and rubbed his neck.

"Er, is that so? I'm sorry about that.Does anybody know how to contact the other prefects and tell them that we have their missing housemates?" Everybody shook their heads.

"Well, everyone else gets in. Harry, I'll stay outside with you and your friends until the professors come to us." White said as he ushered the Hufflepuffs to the common room - after he made sure that Harry's friends had turned away and covered their ears.

White tapped the barrel to the rhythm of their house founder, Helga Hufflepuff, causing the barrels to move aside, exposing the tunnel that leads into the Hufflepuff Sett. After the last first-year Hufflepuff went in, White turned to look at the remaining first years.

"Now, we wait for the professors to come." Harry turned to his friends and watched their faces. Draco was looking calm, although his eyes shined with anxiety. Hermione was pacing, muttering under her breath. Neville, on the other hand, was looking pale and was rubbing his hands on his trousers. Harry, too was nervous and waited for the professors to come.

It took a while, but eventually, the professors came running towards them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Granger! Explain what you three are doing since you should have been in your common rooms a while back!" Professor McGonagall stated with a stern look on her face. With her was Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry unconsciously took a step back the moment he laid his eyes on the Headmaster.

"Professor, we were swept up by the Hufflepuffs that were leaving the Great Hall, we tried to tell them that we were among them, but with the chaos, they ending up taking us with them. Harry and a prefect stayed with us." Hermione stated as she took a step forward. Harry for a moment thought that she was a Gryffindor.

"Then why have none of you contact us?" Now, Mr. Snape asked. His eyes were looking straight at Harry and then shifted to Draco. Harry gulped.

"We didn't know how to contact any of you." Prefect White spoke up inclining his head towards the Professors and Headmaster. "I also want to apologize as a prefect for not realizing that we had students that weren't of our house with us. I'm sorry, Professor Sprout." The head-of-house for Hufflepuff smiled gently at White and patted his arm.

"Now now, there's no need for that. You did well keeping the children company. Although you could've let them have some tea and biscuits." With that said, Professor Sprout laughed a merry laugh making Harry smile. Harry could see the tension leaving the shoulders of his friends as they too, smiled.

Professor Flitwick soon took Hermione and Draco back to Ravenclaw dorm, and Professor McGonagall did the same for Neville. Professor Sprout was about to usher Harry and White into the dorms, but Harry stayed as he saw Professor Snape's expression.

"Professor Sprout, may I say and talk to Professor Snape for a bit?" Professor Snape looked a bit shocked but the shine of relief in his eyes made Harry smile. Professor Sprout nodded at them and she went in with White.

Harry stepped forward to Professor Snape, who was watching him.

"I'm glad that you're safe, Mr. Potter. The troll has been taken care of." Harry just nodded, but he noticed that Professor Snape's stance seemed off.

"Sir? Why are you leaning like that? Were you hurt? You must go see Madam Pomfrey immediately!" Harry was worried. He didn't want Professor Snape to be hurt nor in pain. Except, Professor Snape just sighed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, I will see Madam Pomfrey, and no, you don't have to worry about yourself. I will take care of myself better. If anything, Mr. Potter, you should sleep now. It's been a long day." Harry, too, sighed. It indeed was a long day and he was tired.

"Good night, Professor Snape. Sleep well. See you tomorrow in class." Although Harry was almost done tapping the barrels, he could hear Professor Snape's low, "Good night, Harry."

Harry slept with a happy smile on his face. Perhaps, Halloween wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm done~ I hope that you liked this chapter too, and again, I'm sorry that I won't be able to update as much, but I do have a surprise for you all in the next chapter. I hope that you look forward to it!
> 
> With love, 
> 
> The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	8. 6.5: The Exchange of Letters

To my loving Mother and Father,

I formally apologize for not writing the night before. I promptly slept the moment I reached the common room. I am also pleased to inform you that I had been sorted into Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw Tower is a pleasant Tower with many books, nooks, and crannies, enabling me to read more. I am though, not sorry for being sorted into Slytherin. I am a Ravenclaw through and through, and you will both have to accept that. 

I have made friends with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, yes, Father, a muggle-born, and no, I will not stop being friends with her. Hermione is a fine witch who shows remarkable abilities that would make our ancestors proud, despite her blood status. Neville, on the other hand, is a shy boy, but with proper guidance, shall become a formidable wizard. 

My friendship with Harry is coming along nicely and will continue to be that way. I do hope that you enjoy your day, Mother, Father. I will write to you soon.

Your loving son,

Draco

**E &H E **

To my son,

I am very proud of you, Draco. Your father is currently seething at your Sorting and wishes for a re-Sorting. It has been many centuries that a Malfoy and Black have not been sorted into Slytherin. Do give your Father time, he will come through, I will make sure of it.

I will be honest. I do not appreciate your comradeship with the Mudblood. It will do the Malfoy and Black lines good if you cease your relationship with her immediately. Your comradeship will affect our family's standing with the others, and that will not be permitted. I have indulged you long enough, son. The Longbottom boy, on the other hand, will also not be acceptable. That boy comes a line of Light wizards, our enemy. Cease your comradeship with him at once, Draco. 

Do stay safe, I will write to you soon.

Your irritated mother,

Narcissa

**E &H E **

Son,

Ravenclaw? I am disgusted. Although you have not shamed the Malfoy name by your Sorting, you have shamed it by being friends with a Mudblood and the son of our sworn enemies. Cease contact with them immediately. You will be punished if you choose not too. I will not have my son and heir to tarnish the proud name of Malfoy with your actions. Do know that I do approve of your friendship with the Potter boy. It would do you good if you spend time with the sons and daughters of our allies. For example, your fiance, Ms. Parkinson. I am very pleased to know that her father did letter me wishing for the marriage contract between you both to not be obsolete. 

Do listen to the words of your father.

\- Father

**E &H E **

Mother and Father,

I will not break my friendship with any of them. I have already given them the right to call me my given name, and they did as well. And Father? I do not care about what punishment you have in mind. For this is my life and destiny, and I will do what I please with it. 

If you excuse me, I must head to class now.

\- Draco

**E &H E **

Son, 

Is that how it will be? Then, son, you will be permitted to join your mother and me during the holidays. I hope that you will reflect on the consequences of your words.

\- Father

**E &H E **

Draco,

I am very disappointed in your decision. Your father has a point. Do reflect on your actions.

\- Mother

**E &H E **

Mother and Father,

That is all right with me. I'll happily stay at Hogwarts. As so, have a Happy Christmas and New Year without me then.

\- Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: SURPRISE! I updated a new intermission chapter. I hope this clears up what has been going on with the Malfoys. I'll hopefully update again soon, but I'll see you all soon!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	9. The Mirror, Desires, and Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I recently took my SAT and used the week to study for it. I'll be back with 1-3 updates per week again. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote

Severus was looking forward to Christmas. It had been a long time since he had someone to spend the holidays with. The last person he had spent it with was with Lily. He still kept the last gift he had received from her, a scrapbook filled with pictures, muggles, and wizards. They were pictures of Severus or Lily or even both of them. Some even had pictures of Severus' mother, before she passed, while some had pictures of Lily's parents. The scrapbook is Severus' most prized possession. Besides Harry, the scrapbook was the only memory Severus would have of Lily.

Although, it was concerning was Draco had told him that he would be returning to Malfoy Manor and wished to celebrate Christmas with him and Harry. Draco had told him the reason why, and Severus was proud of the boy. It was good that Draco was able to form his own thoughts and ideals about the pureblood traditions. More so, he was glad that the boy would not grow to become a mini-Lucius. But he rather didn't enjoy the fact that Draco would be intruding on his and Harry's first Christmas, especially Harry's. But what's done is done. Thankfully, Severus had one more spare room in Spinner's End to allow Draco to use.

Severus already knew what to give Harry. It would be Harry's greatest gift he knew with a gentle smile gracing his lips. He hopes that Harry would accept it when the time comes.

** E&H E **

Harry did not know what to get for his friends and Professor Snape. He knew what they all liked, but he didn't want his gift to be generic at all. He wanted his gifts to be special and unique to each of his friends, especially for Professor Snape. Harry sighed as he walked to Defense. Speaking of which, the headaches in the class we're getting worse. It was more painful when Harry accidentally touched his scar while rubbing his sore head. He had yet talked to Professor Snape about this matter ever since school started. He had forgotten to tell the man after the troll incident, worry over his leg wound made Harry forget.

Well, I'll tell him during the Christmas holiday. Harry thought as he almost reached Defense. He was about to turn the corner when he was stopped by Weasley, named Ron, and his Gryffindor friends.

"Well well well," Ron started with a sneer on his face. "look what we have here boys. A stupid Puff."

Harry's face started to blush.

"I'm not a stupid Puff! If anything, you're a Gryffindor arse." Harry stated as he looked around the corridors. It was all empty. The only living presence was Harry along with Weasley and his lackeys. At most, his words did not affect the Gryffindors in front of him.

"What's wrong, Puff? Looking for your boyfriend?" Finnegan stated as he snickered into his hand.

"Boyfriend?" Harry didn't know what they meant by such a question, but Harry did not want to find out. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him.

"Malfoy, you git. You're always leeching off of him. Why? I'm sure you have more than enough money and fame than Malfoy. You're quite the leech, aren't you?" Harry felt himself getting angry. He was mad at Weasley for saying such degrading words at him, especially towards Draco's worth too.

"Draco is not my boyfriend. He is my best friend who I cherish. If anyone is leeching, it might be you seeing how you're always looking at me with those troll eyes of yours." Harry hated violence, even if was through words. Harry first hand knew how much words can hurt. But Hermione had told him that sometimes, you have to use hurtful words to get people to leave you alone.

It seemed to have done the trick as Weasley spluttered and flushed beet red, although Weasley wasn't done yet.

"You let yourself be fooled by that mini Death Eater. You're a poor excuse for being the Boy-Who-Lived. I can't believe I looked up to you!" Harry's eyes widened. He hated being the Boy-Who-Lived. Being such a thing meant having no parents and being stuck with people who don't love you for eleven years. Harry felt tears come into his eyes, and Weasley seemed to realize that.

"Awwww is the Boy-Who-Is-A-Poof crying? You're pathetic." With that being said, Weasley and his posse left laughing, leaving Harry alone, crying in the deserted hallway. Harry wiped his stubborn tears away for he knew he would be late for Defense if he did not move. With red-rimmed eyes, Harry quickly rushed into Defense just as the door snapped shut, making those who came late to stay outside, never allowed to come in.

Harry knew that his eyes were still red due to Weasley and his posse because Draco slipped him a paper from his side. Harry looked at him and opened the paper. Are you all alright? Harry was touched with the concern of his friend. Harry gave Draco a glance and a quick nod. Draco did not look pleased with Harry and gave him a look that meant that they would be talking about it after class was done. Harry sighed in response and started to listen to the topic of the day, vampires.

** E&H E **

"Harry!" Dammit. Harry, who was trying to run away, turned around to face Draco and Hermione, who was starting to come up to them.

"Come along, I'm sure we don't want others to hear of this." And with that Harry was dragged off to Merlin knows where.

Draco had dragged him to the Astronomy Tower where they could talk without being disturbed. Hermione was looking at them, her face all scrunched up, trying to figure out what was happening. Draco's face was stoic as he looked at Harry. Harry had to suppress a gulp at the look of his friend's face.

"Now, would you like to tell me and Hermione as to why you were crying before class?" Hermione's eyes widened and snapped to Harry. Draco sure never held back for these kinds of matters. With a sigh, Harry began retailing what Weasley and his posse had said towards Harry and his friendship with Draco. By the time Harry had finished, Draco was deadly calm, but the sharpening of his howlite eyes told Harry was Draco was extremely pissed off. Hermione on the other was seething, spewing insults about Weasley and idiot Gryffindors and how she was glad that she didn't get Sorted into such a house.

"We should tell Professor Snape." Draco's calm voice cut through Hermione's rant. Dread filled Harry. Should Professor Snape find out, he'll make Potions and perhaps life hard for Weasley and his posse. Although Harry would want them to not say such hurtful words, he knew that they would say more if Professor Snape found out. The man knew how to kill with words alone, and Harry would never subject anyone to such kinds of torture, although... he wouldn't mind if the person was Dumbledore or Voldemort.

But Harry knew when he lost a battle. Draco and Hermione had stubborn looks on their faces, letting Harry know that the moment a Ravenclaw was dead set on something, nothing will stop them.

** E&H E **

Walking to the Potion Master's office was a new experience for Harry. He never had to go there once so it surprised him and Hermione that Draco knew exactly where to go. Professor Snape must've told Draco, makes sense since Draco is his godson. The walk was silent, each of the three lost in their thoughts. Suddenly, Draco stopped causing Harry to bump into him causing Hermione to bump into him. Thankfully due to Draco's stiff posture, they didn't end up collapsing all over the floor. With a soft, sharp knock Draco waited for permission to enter.

"Enter." The baritone tone of the Potions professor called out. With a gulp, Harry followed Draco into the office.

** E&H E **

Severus could not help but raise an eyebrow as he saw his godson walk in looking like a man on a mission. His eyebrow raised a bit higher as Harry and Ms. Granger walked in. Harry seemed to look like he was drowning in despair, while Ms. Granger's mocha eyes were storming, similar to that of Draco's. He wondered what seemed to be the problem. So he waited for one of them to speak. Thankfully he did not have to wait long.

"Professor, Harry told us that Weasely and his Gryffindor posse were harassing him and called him a derogatory term. Harry came into Defense all red-eyed and it took myself and Hermione to pry the information from him." Severus knew that his eyes had narrowed straight into Harry's downcast eyes. He sighed softly and nodded at Draco. Draco knew that it was his cue to leave. He gently took Ms. Granger's arm and led her outside his office despite her initial protesting. It had stopped when she looked at him than Harry. Both left with the door clicking shut.

"Harry, do have a seat." Severus noticed that the boy was moving mechanically to the chair before him. He did not know what to say to the boy. He didn't have much comfort growing up. All he had was Lily and his mother, both now gone, never to come back. But he could start by asking Harry.

"Harry, will you tell me what transpired between you and the Gryffindors?" Harry just stared ahead, not looking at Severus at all. Severus sighed and wished that the boy wouldn't be stubborn at all.

"Harry. Look at me." Harry's emerald eyes turned towards him and Severus' heart ached for the original owner of those eyes. Harry continued to look at Severus and Severus stared back. Either one knew what to say. Finally, Harry broke contact and gave a little cough.

"It's fine, Professor, they won't bother me anymore." Severus just glared at the unruly mop of hair that Harry owned.

"That is not my concern. My concern is to know what those boys had said to you." Harry fidgeted in his chair and sighed, "I don't want to tell you, sir, I'm afraid that you'll punish them harshly." Severus raised an eyebrow in return.

"I will be the judge of that Harry. Now, tell me what they had said earlier." With a gulp, Harry recounted the vile words Mr. Weasley and his little group had said to Harry and Draco. When Harry finished, Severus gave no clue to Harry of how he felt. He was seething at such words and knew how to punish them. Oh, how he would appreciate the other set of hands that would help him gather and sort the ingredients to many potions. Severus chuckled evilly in his mind.

"Sir?" Severus snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to Harry, who was looking worried.

"It will be fine, Harry. Do not worry, I will not punish them too harshly, but enough so that they won't think of saying such words to you nor Draco ever again." Harry gave Severus another contemplative look, knowing that Severus would hold to his promise.

With a sigh, Harry spoke, "Thank you, Professor. I should be heading back to my common room now. Have a good night, Sir. Sleep well." Severus smiled softly at Harry and bid him a good night's sleep and a farewell. As the door clicked shut, Severus began to plan.

** E&H E **

Harry found that he couldn't sleep. Weasley's words rang into his head. Was he too clingy with, Draco? The boy had been Harry's first best friend. Besides that, Draco never said that Harry was being clingy at all. But what if Draco never said anything so that Harry's feelings won't get hurt?

Harry tossed around on his bed, careful not to make too much noise that would awaken his dorm mates. A grumpy Zacharias Smith would do nobody good if waken up too early.

Harry found himself staring at the ceiling as if it would give him the answers he was looking for. As if. Harry scoffed as he let out a heavy sigh.

Harry tossed himself out of bed quietly.  _ A walk would probably help me clear out my head. _

Harry quietly stepped out of the Hufflepuff Sett and walked along the dark empty corridors of Hogwarts. Harry didn't know where he was heading. All he wanted was a place to clear his head.

_ Step. Step. Step. _ Harry walked with no pause and looked at the sleeping portraits. Some looked like they had pleasant dreams, others looked anguished in their sleep. Harry wondered what their dreams were about.

Soon, Harry found himself in front of a wooden oak door. Harry felt the door calling to him, telling him to open and enter. Like a possessed man, Harry opened the door and went, the door closing with no noise.

The room seemed to be abandoned was the first thing that Harry noticed. He then noticed that there were desks all against the left side of the room,  _ An abandoned classroom.  _ Harry continued inside when he spotted it. A mirror, whose light reflected off its surface, inviting Harry to approach and see its wonders.

Slowly, but surely, Harry approached the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. It was an older version of him and Professor Snape, both of them looked happy. Professor Snape's hand was on Harry's, pride evident in his eyes, and when Harry looked behind him he saw his friends, older as well but with happiness and pride shining through their eyes as well. Harry lifted a hand to where Professor Snape's hand was and felt nothing, a fact which saddened him. Despite that, he couldn't tear his eyes from how happy he and his loved ones looked. It was a dream come true.  _ Wait, a dream?  _ Harry stopped watching and painfully turned his gaze from the mirror.

A gasp erupted from Harry. It was an epiphany, this mirror showed his greatest dream. But Harry frowned.  _ No, there's gotta be more to this than just a dream. But what is stronger than a dream? A wish? A desire?  _ Harry paced around the room, to and fro in front of the mirror. He looked up from the gazing and saw the in the scripted text of the mirror.  _ The Mirror of Erised, what is Erised? It is a Latin word? It doesn't sound Latin nor Greek at all. I've never heard of Erised. Think Harry. Where would such a word come from? _ Then it clicked.  _ Desire. This mirror shows desire, perhaps the deepest desire of the looker.  _ Harry felt proud of knowing the purpose of the mirror. Only one thing confused Harry, why would a mirror-like this be kept in a school of children? This would be a thought for tomorrow.

Harry knew that he should leave, but the mirrors pull was too strong, and the next thing Harry knew was that he was looking at the beautiful image of his desire until the sun broke through the night.

** E&H E **

Harry was tired. He managed to get back to the Sett without waking of his dorm mates and most of all, avoiding Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. He quickly showered and waited for his dorm mates to awaken so that they could go to breakfast together.

"Harry, are you alright? You look tired. Did you not sleep well?" Harry turned to look at Cedric. The boy had come up to Harry as he decided to wait for his housemates in the common area of the Sett. Harry gave Cedric a tired nod and smile, which Cedric recuperated weakly. Together, Harry along with Cedric and his dorm mates went to breakfast. Harry split from the group and went to the Ravenclaw table where they would normally eat breakfast. The first to see him was Draco, whose eyes narrowed on Harry's more than tired look.

"You didn't sleep well last night, didn't you?" Harry gulped. It was hard to lie to Draco. The boy was an excellent observer of a person, who knew something was wrong before the person knew. Harry deep down hated that fact about Draco. There were things that he wanted to keep a secret without Draco knowing.

"No, not really. But I'll be okay." With a tired smile, Harry dug in. From the corner of his eye, Draco, Hermione, and Neville all looked at each other with shakes of their heads. Harry felt bad, but he would tell them later. Maybe. Deep down, Harry wanted to have something for himself too. With a steady heart, Harry dropped the idea to speak of the Mirror. It would only be his to look and dream over. That is how it should be for now. Harry continued to eat silently, but a small smile made his way through his tired face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello! Again I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update for all of last week, it was my SAT week and I really wanted to study hard and well. I'll be back to my 1-3 update weekly until the week of October 14 where I plan to take my second SAT.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am offering a little challenge for you all. If anyone can guess what Sev's gift to Harry is, I'll allow you a preview of the next chapter~ here's a hint, the answer has been written and published. Good luck trying to find it! Reviews are always appreciated along with constructive criticism.
> 
> See you all soon!!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	10. The Mirror Once More and The Bonds of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note after this chapter for a special event~

Severus knew that with each passing day, Harry appeared to be more tired than usual. The boy would not stop yawning in his class, and this concerning Severus. Perhaps it was due to what Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, and Mr. Thomas had told his young ward. But then again, such a thing shouldn't affect Harry this much. So what was it that troubled Harry immensely for him to not have rest at all?

Harry was stirring his cauldron, one hand stirring while the other covered his mouth as he yawned. Severus' eyebrows twitched. It was then he decided that he would follow Harry and see what has kept him up this past week.

** E&H E **

The night was silent, and it was perfect for following. Severus waited near the Hufflepuff Sett, watching for movement telling him that Harry left. Thankfully, he did not have to wait long. Harry stepped out of the barrel and looked around before walking, unnerving Severus. Harry was walking with purpose, not the walk of a child distraught. Severus made sure to follow silently, years of being a Death Eater made the work easier.

Finally, Harry stood in front of the door to an old classroom. With bated breath, Severus saw Harry walk in, and before the child could close the door, Severus was able to sneak in.

Truthfully, not many things surprise Severus, but here he was, surprised by the sight of the legendary Mirror of Erised in the walls of Hogwarts. Severus' eyes narrowed as Harry approached the mirror with fevered steps. The look in Harry's eyes made him nervous. Harry's eyes made him seem like a man who has seen water after being stuck in a desert for many days. Harry's face lit up as he was in front of the mirror, his eyes greedily taking in the sight that the mirror is showing him. Severus knew he had to step in.

With a cough, Harry turned to him with eyes round with shock.

"P-Professor Snape! I-I can explain!" Severus' eyebrow raised, waiting for Harry to stop fidgeting and shuffling his feet. A couple of seconds blessed Severus as Harry stopped and looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Harry," Severus began softly, "do you want that mirror is?" The child slightly nodded his head. In return, Severus inclined his head, wanting Harry to explain. Harry, thankfully, understood this.

"The Mirror of Erised is a mirror that shows a person's most inner-most desires." Severus hummed in response. The boy knew of the mirror, but perhaps not its repercussions.

"Harry, how long have you looked into the mirror?" Harry's guilty face made itself prominent in front of Severus. With an annoyed sigh, he began to speak.

"Harry, this has been going on for almost a month. Everyone has noticed your disheveled state and constant yawning. It's a surprise that Mr. Malfoy or your other friends haven't spoken to me about your condition." Harry still looked guilty but made no move to defend himself.

"What did you see in the mirror?" At this, Harry looked at him, the look of guiltiness gone, replaced with a look of sheer joy that worried Severus immensely. It seemed that Harry was far too deep with the mirror's enchantment.

"Professor, I saw her. Mum. She's so beautiful. There was you, me, and her. We were happy like a family, and you were my dad. Draco, Hermione, and Neville were in the back, waving at me. They all looked grown up with important-looking clothes on them! Draco and Hermione looked like they were working in the Ministry while Neville was wearing robes similar to Professor Sprout. Oh, Professor, it's so beautiful what the mirror shows me. You should have a look too!" Harry's small hands clenched around Severus' and guided him to the mirror.

Severus wanted to cry the moment he laid his eyes on the mirror.

Lily.

He saw Lily.

His first (and only) love, arms around him smiling; her beautiful smile. Harry was in front of them, smiling so widely the smile threatened to rip Harry's face apart. Severus engraved each detail of Lily's face into his mind once more. Oh, how he missed her dearly. He saw the love in her eyes, love for him and Harry. How Severus wished it was real. With a steady heart, Severus turned from the mirror as Lily vanished once more and stared at Harry.

"Sir?" Severus sighed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, this mirror has claimed many lives. It starts with the actions you are showing now. They disregard themselves to the point that their desires drive them to insanity. I do not want that for you. Stop coming here and seeking the mirror. Yes, we may never get to see your mother again, but that doesn't mean we can't be a family either." Both Harry and Severus let out a gasp; Harry's being louder than Severus'.

"You mean it? We can be a family without Mum?" Severus knew that he couldn't take back what he said, but deep down, Severus knew he didn't want to take it back. Instead, he gave a slight nod to Harry, who beamed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you, Professor!" The tension in Severus' body slowly seeped out of him. He was glad to know that it wasn't because of Minerva's lions that kept Harry awake, but instead, his desire. This calmed Severus, just a little bit though.

"Now, young man, we must discuss how you've been breaking curfew rules," Harry gave Severus a nervous gulp but nodded at him to continue.

"You will be spending detention with me until the holidays, and there better be improvements in your sleep or else." Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's soft smile, Lily's smile directed towards him.

"That's alright, Sir. It's was better than what the Dursley's do to me anyways. I won't come back here. I got the best part of my desire fulfilled anyways. I'll head back to the Hufflepuff Sett. Have a good night, Professor. Sleep well." With that, Severus watched Harry leave with a gentle smile on his face. With a swish of his robes, he too vanished, leaving the Mirror of Erised alone, its gleaming surface twinkling into the silent night alone.

** E&H E **

Harry's complexion got better as the days passed. Draco was pleased to notice this. He was about to confront Harry and interrogate him of his obvious case of sleep deprivation, thankfully, such a thing was averted. He also noticed that Professor Snape had a - small, invisible - pleased smile on his face.  _ It seems that Godfather had talked some sense into Harry. At least I don't have to do the hard part then. _ Draco continued to eat with his friends at the Gryffindor table, enjoying their company until classes begun once more.

** E&H E **

It was almost Christmas, and everyone was in a festive mood. Everywhere, decorations were strung around the Great Hall, in classrooms, and even in the common rooms. Do note that the fireplaces in all common rooms, roared with such fierce intensity so that it wouldn't burn out for a very long time. The flames were also quite pipping hot that it would make students sweat due to how hot it was.

Draco, on the other hand, was not feeling the festive mood. He knew that his presence wouldn't be welcomed at the Manor. Although he said that he would be 'fine' with not spending Christmas with his mother and father, he was not 'fine' with it. He would miss the Christmas dinner and the little tradition that he and his mother would partake in. They both would stay up for Christmas and open their gifts for each other first. It was a simple but elegant way to start Christmas. Draco would miss it very much, but what is done has been done.

Draco deep down knew that his godfather and Harry wouldn't mind spending Christmas with them, and yet, Draco felt that he was intruding on an important event between the two. It was Harry's first Christmas, and his godfather hosting the holiday. It was also Draco's first time that he wouldn't spend the holidays with his family. It seemed that this Christmas was a first for the three of them. Honestly, Draco was looking forward to this Christmas as he wondered what would come about the holiday.

"Draco! Tomorrow is the holidays. Are you excited? I sure am. Oh, I'm hoping my mother and father would enjoy the gifts I bought them. My mother and father have been curious about the Wizarding World, and I'm glad that I can take a piece of it back to them, you know?" Draco couldn't help but smile softly at Hermione. The girl was always in a bright mood, even more so when she spoke of her parents. Draco wished he could do the same, but after learning what his parents, mainly his father, had done during the War, destroyed any pride Draco would have for them. Draco wished his life were as simple as a Muggle. Not to do nor deal with such traditions that have killed people for generations.

"I'm not that excited, Hermione. But I'm glad that you'll go home and see your parents. Do tell them I said hi." They were in the Ravenclaw Tower, more specifically, its main lodge, where there weren't many people. It was there last night until the new year would come, and they traded plans of their break to each other. It also seemed that Hermione realized that Draco would not be spending Christmas with his family after all.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione started with a small gasp. "I had forgotten that you would not be spending the holidays with your parents. I'm so sorry for reminding you of it." Draco waved her concerns away. He didn't want her to be sad on their final day.

"It's alright, Hermione. If anything, we should turn in now, else, we might miss the train." Hermione turned with a gasp, looking at the grandfather clock whose hands were on the 11 o'clock sign. She quickly grabbed all her books, and with a quick goodnight to Draco, Hermione sped away to the dorms.

Draco chuckled as he watched his friend disappear. He knew it was also time for him to sleep as well. Draco also hoped that all his friends would enjoy the gifts he had for them in the end.

** E&H E **

Severus watched as the Hogwarts Express left, not to return till the new year has passed. He knew that both Harry and Draco were waiting for him in the castle for their departure to Spinner's End. Severus had already asked his house-elf, Mini, to prepare a guest room for Draco.

As Severus walked back into the castle, he was stopped by Albus.

"Severus, my boy! How are you doing?" Severus gave him his famous eyebrow raise and replied in a drawl, "I'm fine, thank you for asking. Although I must be on my way, I have guests to prepare for in my home."

Unfortunately, Severus left before he could catch the narrowing eyes of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who glared at his back.

Severus came into the Great Hall to see Harry and Draco sitting side by side, both heavily invested into a book. Severus approached the two, giving them a slight cough to alert them of his presence. Both boys snapped their heads to look at Severus, who was watching them. With a nervous chuckle, Harry and Draco took their shrunken trunks, courtesy of their heads-of-house, and followed Severus to his private office. There was a fireplace that was personally connected to Severus' home.

With a flick of his wrist and yell of 'Spinner's End', Severus found himself in his home once more with Mini staring at him from across the entry hall.

"Master Severus! Yous returned! Oh, Mini is very happy, Mini will make many food for Master and his guests." Without giving Severus a chance to reply, Mini rushed to the kitchen, leaving Severus to fondly shake his head. Feeling a surge of heat, he turned around and caught Harry, who was about to have a make-out session with the carpet.

"Thanks, Sir." Severus gave a slight nod was grateful that Draco at least knew how to travel without almost kissing the floor. A slight tumble was more graceful than a full face plant, which was something that Severus found himself appreciating.

"Harry, do put your trunk down in your room and dress comfortably for dinner. Draco, come with me so that I will show you your room and do dress comfortably." With that said, Harry went ahead of Severus and Draco to put his trunk down and change, while Severus lead Draco to his temporary quarters.

He heard a small gasp and turned to face Draco, who was staring at the room in pure shock. With a snarl, he said, "Is the room not to your liking, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco had cringed at his tone and fiercely shook his head.

"No no, it's not that I don't like it, I love it. It just reminded me of a place a long time ago." There was a sadness in Draco's eyes that made Severus wonder what the boy had meant. Before he could ask, Draco had already asked him if he could leave so that he could change. Severus obliged this request and departed to change in his quarters.

Severus met Harry and Draco at the dinner table, where dinner was being served by Mini. Mini, in Severus' opinion, had outdone herself. But with a sudden realization, Severus realized that this is the first time that Mini had ever cooked for more than two people.  _ Of course, she would like to impress Draco, it is his first time having a Christmas dinner here _ .  _ If anything, Mini has truly outdone herself _ .

The table was decorated heavily with themes of maroon, a candelabra that Severus knew he never had, was set out in the middle of the table. Food such as a whole roast chicken, mash potatoes, mince pie, pumpkin juice, treacle tart, and so many more littered the table. Severus felt full just by looking at the food, full to the point of almost being sick, but he swallowed this feeling by nodding to Harry and Draco, both whose eyes were wide and sparkling, drool threatening to fall off their lips, to eat. With beaming smiles, they both dug in, each trying what Mini had set up. Severus, on the other hand, ate with decorum. Carefully placing balanced portions of chicken and mashed potato on his plate, he ate while Harry and Draco. Mini was sitting in her little table and chair eating her own Christmas dinner.

Severus recalled the time he and Lily had made Mini her own table, the elf burst into tears each time she saw them. Yes, Mini was an old elf, but she has been the closest thing to a grandmother Severus could have.

To outsiders, it may seem a bit dysfunctional, a man with a crooked nose, a boy with messy jet black hair, a boy with white-golden hair, and a house-elf. To Severus, it was the closest to a home he had ever experienced since he lost both Lily and his mother. Smiling softly, Severus continued to eat.

** E&H E **

Harry was glad to say that he was stuffed. Mini had prepared so much food that Harry couldn't help but indulge in each one.  _ This is the best Christmas dinner ever! I hope each Christmas with Professor Snape would be like this.  _ After dinner, Harry and Draco took it upon themselves to tell Mini how much they appreciated her cooking to have Mini flush brilliantly and sputter out many thanks for the compliments.

Draco and Harry made their way to Harry's room where they traded Christmas stories. Although Harry had none to share, thanks to his time with the Dursley's, Draco had plenty.

"Once, when I was five, I wanted to have a peacock for Christmas dinner because I thought it would make the dinner fancier. I was approaching one, then next thing I knew I was running away from it, peacock snapping at my heels, and I screeched for my mother and father to save me. Do stop laughing, Harry." Harry couldn't help it. It was funny imaging a tiny Draco running away from a peacock. "Well, father saved me by stunning the peacock, but he was mad. Very mad at me. He told me that I wouldn't be able to indulge myself with a mince pie, which made me mad at the time. Father scolded me and said that mince pie is nothing compared to my life. To be honest, I think that was the last time I saw my father be genuinely worried about my life as his son and not his heir. I wondered what changed?"

Harry felt terrible for his friend. Yes, Draco had everything he could ever want, yet it seemed that the one thing Draco wanted the most was the unconditional love of his parents. Harry didn't know what to say but hugged Draco in silent support. He felt Draco smile into his shoulder and hugged Harry back.

"Out of pure curiosity, what did you ever receive from the Dursley's during Christmas?" Harry chuckled a bit and recalled to Draco the poor gifts he had received. It was funny watching Draco get mad for him for the lack of proper treatment at the Dursley's.

"A sock? What are you? A house-elf? Why in Merlin's name would they give you a sock? Not to mention a dirty one! Ugh, the nerve of those Muggles." Harry felt happy to know that someone shared his sentiments with the Dursley's idea of a Christmas gift.

Suddenly, the mood shifted. It became somber, and Harry wanted to know what caused it. A look from Draco's saddened face said it all.

"Draco, I'm so sorry that your parents wouldn't let you spend Christmas with them." Draco looked at Harry with confusion on his face. With a sudden realization, Draco laughed, confusing Harry.

"Oh no, I'm over what happened this Christmas with my parents. No, I'm just thinking of something else. Don't worry about it. Besides, we should sleep soon. Christmas is almost here in a few hours. Good night, Harry." Harry watched as his best friend left his room, the somber atmosphere choking Harry. He wanted to know what was bothering Draco, but he didn't want to push.  _ Perhaps he'll tell me tomorrow then.  _ With that final thought in mind, Harry slept blissfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud to say that it has been one month since Emerald and Howlite Eyes has been published!! *throws confetti*
> 
> First, I want to say thank you to all those who have been reading this book on all three websites I used to publish this book.
> 
> Thank you for those who read, reviewed, and kudos'd this book on archiveofourown, you all make my day.
> 
> Thank you to those who read and reviewed my book on fanfiction.net, you all make me so happy especially those who are reading this book outside of the North American continent.
> 
> Thank for you those who read, reviewed, and voted on wattpad, I squealed when I got my first vote.
> 
> The journey to making Emerald and Howlite Eyes has been amazing with all of your support truly. So as a big thank you, it may not be much but I'm inviting all of you to AMA (Ask Me Anything) which will span from now to the next chapter where I will be answering all of your questions about this book and how it will progress. Again, ask away, and I'll answer them all. And I mean all. So please don't hold back asking; I love answering your questions and reviews. With that said, thank you so much for reading this chapter.
> 
> I also noticed that the formatting for the book has been thrown off the expectations that I wanted so I'll be going back to all three sites to fix that problem. So please, if you get a notification saying that I updated, I just fixed the formatting. Sorry to burst your bubble, everyone.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will find out the reason why Draco's attitude changed, warning it will be sad, meaning that you may want tissues by the end of it. The next chapter will also be the conclusion of the Christmas holidays, and we will get an inside view of Dumbledore and his odd actions. Again, I appreciate all reviews, and I will see you all soon!!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	11. The Gift of Change and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So I did get multiple questions that I'm very happy to answer from snickluvah4 and cherubzenitsu at archiveofourown. They asked me: 
> 
> (snickluvah4) Is this story going to have a happy ending, and are there any major character deaths that I need to mentally prepare for?
> 
> This story will have a somewhat ambiguous ending, because I honestly love such endings where one can create one just for them. As for deaths, there aren't any major character deaths, just minor ones that I will warn you beforehand.
> 
> (cherubzenitsu) Will Harry grow up to be fiercer like we know in canon or he'll stay calm outside but fierce inside?
> 
> Harry will be a fierce but loving Hufflepuff. After all, they are very loyal folks who protect and love those they call theirs.
> 
> Sev will forever stay for pinning for lovely Lily until the end of times? Which is okay but I'm so curious.
> 
> Sev, he will move on, now that he has Lily, but he will still love and remember her through Harry, so by talking to Harry about Lily, he is slowly moving on.
> 
> Will Lucius harm his son?
> 
> Well, apart from this chapter, Lucius does harm his son, emotionally and mentally, as we see from Draco's character as he breaks away from traditions.
> 
> Will Ron be forever a git?
> 
> Ron will grow, that I promise you, I'm currently writing a Ron POV to show you all more about Ron, I promise he's not a one-dimensional git!
> 
> So that's that ^^. I want to apologize for not updating. I hit a major writing block for this one and didn't have that much motivation to write. I'm sorry for letting you guys down TT-TT. I've been having family problems along with my writer's block too, but I managed to write this chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. you might want a tissue after this chapter and there is a Mudblood warning.
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote

Draco lied awake at night. He found that he couldn't sleep at all. Draco sighed as he turned in his bed for the nth time. Draco rose from his bed and looked outside the window of the room that his godfather had given him. Draco recalled a memory that changed everything for him.

** E&H E **

Draco, at the time, was six-years-old and his parents allowed him to stay home with the house elves as punishment for his stunt with the peacock. Draco was alright with that. He didn't like going to the 'parties' anyway. They were filled with many of his father's circle, and they would ask Draco if he planned to follow his father's steps and be a good Malfoy. Draco was tired of such questions, more so even annoyed with the presence of his 'fiance', Pansy Parkinson. The girl annoyed Draco to no end, talking about how wonderful they would be together and how many families would fear them because of their name. Draco didn't want people to fear the Malfoy name, he wanted people to respect it for all its achievements.

It was in the mid-afternoon where Draco found himself being bored. He didn't know what to do. He read all the books he could read. Unfortunately, most of the books in the Malfoy Manor had words that Draco didn't know yet. But to be honest, Draco was proud of being able to read the "big boy" books that many his age couldn't read.  _ It's the pure pureblood genes in me. After all, I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's must be good at everything they do. _ Draco sighed and walked around the Manor. Upon finding nothing better to do, he walked to the front porch of the Manor.

Suddenly, an emerald butterfly captured Draco's attention. The butterfly to Draco was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, well besides the white peacocks, and his mother. Draco was transfixed, he immediately followed it, trying to look at its beauty for a longer duration. Unknownebest to Draco, he was straying farther and farther away from Malfoy Manor.

Sadly, the butterfly flew too far into the sky for Draco to look at it. With a sigh, Draco turned to head back to the Manor, but all he saw was the lush, open, green plains of Wiltshire. Panicking, Draco turned all around, finding nothing but the same lush, green plains.

_ Alright, it's alright. Just stay calm. I have to retrace my steps. That's what Father told me. But how? Everything looks the same. Draco, you silly boy, why would follow that butterfly without looking at your surroundings. Ugh, Father is going to kill me for this. _ As Draco was pacing, muttering under his breath about how stupid he was, a tap of his shoulder startled him, causing him to squeal and fall on the ground.

"Hello, I've never seen you here before. And sorry for scaring you. My name is Jonathan. Let me help you." The boy, Jonathan, offered his hand to Draco, who took with a polite smile of thanks. Dusting off the dirt on his trousers, Draco spoke. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you. My name is Draco." Draco took this time to study the boy. They seemed to be around the same age, if anything, it seemed that Draco was a bit older.

Jonathan smiled at him and started to talk again. "Draco, that's a funny name!" Draco bristled at his name being called 'funny' "It is not funny! My mummy named me that!" Jonathan gasped and recoiled at the anger in Draco's tone. Jonathan's eyes looked away from Draco and placed themselves on his shoes and shuffled his feet. After a while, Jonathan looked up at Draco. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Draco found himself softening. With a sigh, Draco spoke. "No, it's alright. But what's a little boy like you doing here? Where are your parents?"

Jonathan looked over his shoulder and pointed to a small cottage nearby. Why Draco never saw it, he never knew. But before he could say anything, Jonathan already held his left hand and dragged him to the cottage. Draco felt disgusted.  _ How dare this Mudblood, hold my hand in a manner suggesting that we are the same, more so friends?! _

Draco found himself in front of a quaint small cottage. It was the size of the ballroom in the manor, a comfortable size. Jonathan ushered Draco inside this cottage. Inside, Draco was met with smells he had never smelled before. It was a pleasant smell that made Draco feel warm inside. Draco found that the house felt warm, very unlike the cold atmosphere of the Manor. Draco looked around to find many pictures, most included Jonathan, a man, and a woman.  _ That's his family.  _ Draco couldn't help but notice the bright smiles all of them wore in all of the pictures. Draco felt jealous.

"MOTHER! FATHER! I'm home! I also bought a guest over!" Jonathan's yell broke Draco's concentration, and he turned to see Jonathan's father come out of the kitchen. Draco thought that the man worked a peasant job. The man wore an apron and was covered in head to toe with something white. The man to Draco, looked disgustingly improper as he fought to keep a grimace off his face. It seemed that Jonathan's words sunk into the man as he flushed and used his hands to wipe up the powdery substance in his clothing.  _ Father was right, Mudbloods have no sense of proper decorum. It's disgusting. _

"Er, hello. Sorry, you had to see me like that. My name is George Estralis. It's nice to meet you." Mr. Estralis scratched his head in sheer embarrassment, and now Draco felt terrible for thinking of the man as disgustingly improper. Mr. Estralis then moved to Draco, holding his hand to shake. Draco then noticed how big Mr. Estralis' hands were compared to his own. It was then he noticed a woman step out behind Mr. Estralis.

"Hello, my name is Mary, the mother of Jonathan. Had Jonathan told us that he'd bring home a guest, we would have prepared. It's a pleasure to meet you, young man. What's your name?" Draco smiled charmingly at the woman. His mother had taught him that when you see a woman, it is polite to kiss the front of her hand, and so Draco did that. "My name is Draco Malfoy, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Draco said with a nod to Mr. Estralis in the process. Draco couldn't help but be pleased with Mrs. Estralis' manners.  _ For a Mudblood, her manners may put an amateur pureblood to shame. She would fit right in. _

"Oh, that's such a lovely name. You are named after the Draconis constellation, right? It's such a lovely constellation," said Mrs. Estralis in a way to make conversation as she leads Draco into their kitchen.  _ A Mudblood knowing constellation? I'm impressed.  _ Jonathan had left them after his father told him to go change. Mr. Estralis, too, decided to change to make himself more presentable for Draco, not that Draco had minded, of course.

The kitchen was small, but it made Draco feel warm again.  _ Is this what a home is supposed to feel like? It's so much warmer than the Manor. How is it that the Mudbloods can do such a thing? _ Draco couldn't help but look at a freshly set of loaves on the table.

"You can have some, you know?" Draco's head snapped to look at Mrs. Estralis, who smiled at him, knowingly, as if Draco got caught putting his hand as if he placed it near his mother's wand. With a sheepish smile, Draco nodded his thanks and broke a piece of the bread, and it put it in his mouth.

Draco had never tasted something so delicious. The bread was warm and melted into his mouth. It was better than any bread a house-elf could serve. He heard a laugh and turned to Mrs. Estralis. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. My husband made them. He wanted to help me make loaves today as it's his day off from work." Draco did not mind for he was already glad to have a taste of something so exquisite. He heard thudding from the living room, and the next thing he saw was Johnathan stepping into the kitchen with a bright smile.

"Mother, did Father make those?" With a hum from Ms. Estralis, Johnathan's smiled had somehow widened, and as he sat down next to Draco and started to eat a loaf as well. Both boys were in pure bliss as they enjoyed their piece of loaf, with Ms. Estralis looking at them and smiling softly. Soon, Mr. Estralis stepped through, wearing a suit, except it screamed Muggle.

"Glad to see that you boys are enjoying the bread. Although, Mr. Malfoy, how did you come about here? I've never heard of a Malfoy family living here in Wiltshire." Draco pursed his lips. How could he tell these Mudbloods who his family is without giving away that they are wizards? Suddenly, Jonathan spoke up.

"Father, perhaps Draco and his family just moved in. That's why we may have never known of Malfoy family here." Thank Merlin. Draco nodded his head earnestly as he replied, "Yes, we actually moved here from last year from London." Mr. Estralis hummed in reply and gave Draco a soft smile.

"I see, perhaps I should drop you off, though. What's your address?"  _ Crap. Think, Draco. Think.  _ With a cough, he replied.

"No, it's quite alright, Mr. Estralis. I do know the way back. There's no need to drop me off at all. Thank you for the offer.  _ Damn Mudblood, making me think for these pathetic excuses. Hopefully, he's stupid enough to fall for it. _

Thankfully for Draco, Mr. Estralis seemed to have fallen for his pathetic excuses.

"Oh, alright. That's good to know," Mr. Estralis then looked at his watch, "Dear me, Mr. Malfoy, it's nearly 15:00 (3:00 p.m.) your parents must be looking for you to have lunch." Thankful for the excuse, Draco smiled wonderfully at the family and, thank them many times for their hospitality.  _ Thank goodness, I have had enough of playing nice with them. _

As Draco left the house, he walked far enough and cried out, "DOBBY!" With a crack, a small, wrinkly, ugly creature came about.

"Master Malfoy! Dobby been looking everywhere for you, Sir! Dobby's a bad elf, Sir! Bad Dobby!" Draco had no time to deal with such nonsense.

"Dobby enough. Take me home and speak no word of my whereabouts for today to my father and mother. Do you understand me?" Dobby nodded, his tiny head and moss eyes bouncing with each vigorous nod.

"Master must give Dobby his hand to home, Sir." With a sigh, Draco gave the elf his hand, and with a snap of the elf's fingers, they disappeared. The grass around the area, holding no evidence of life that touched it.

** E&H E **

Draco, to be fair, could not believe how much he enjoyed the company of the Estralis family. He would never dare say it, but he had felt more at ease and home with them compared to his parents.

The Estralis family were attentive for they knew what Draco liked and didn't like. They knew how to make him smile and laugh. Most of all, they made Draco feel loved.

Now, not that his parents did not show him, love. The Malfoys do love Draco, but in a manner of which something must be returned with that love. The Estralis love, on the other hand, was a love where one could cover the house with filth, but you would still be loved nonetheless. It was a love that Draco was unfamiliar with but wanted more of.

The Estralis family defied all that his father and mother had told him. They would tell Draco that they were filthy and were savages yet the Estralis family were full of cleanliness and manners. Mudbloods were selfish and cruel, yet the Estralis' were kind to Draco, always giving him food, and Jonathan shared his games with him.

Deep down, Draco wished that he belonged to the Estralis family, especially since it meant that he'll be loved forever. Draco Estralis, not Draco Malfoy, a new name that wasn't feared. Draco could blend in, be happy for once.

** E&H E **

Draco remembered the day he slipped with the fact that he was a wizard. It had slipped, really, it's true!

He was inside the cottage, watching Mrs. Estralis washing the dishes when he said, "There's a cleaning charm that you could use so that you don't have to wash so many dishes." With a gasp, Draco slapped his hands on his mouth, and his eyes widened. Mrs. Estralis stood still and turned off the faucet; and turned to look at Draco.

"Draco, are you a wizard?" Draco froze. He didn't know what to say and do. He wasn't supposed to tell Muggles that he was a wizard. It seemed that Mary saw Draco's inner struggle and kneeled - as much as her pregnant stomach would let her - before him. Draco found himself looking at her Blue Moon Quartz eyes. They reminded Draco of the sky and freedom.  _ If freedom were a color, it would be the color of Ms. Estralis' eyes. _

"Draco, I didn't mean any harm. I knew a girl. Her name was Lily, and she was a witch too. It's okay, Draco. I won't tell anybody. It could be our little secret. Lily was a kind witch. God bless her wherever she is now." Draco sighed in relief and did something that he would carry to his grave, he hugged her. Yes, he hugged a Muggle. Someone kill him now. He wasn't the only one surprised, Mrs. Estralis too tensed before she hugged him back. Draco felt warm. Draco felt loved. And so, Draco hugged her even harder.

Yet, all good things must come to an end.

** E&H E **

It was June 4, a day before his seventh birthday. His parents had gone out to buy him gifts, not that Draco minded. He had the chance to spend time with Jonathan.  _ I wonder when the Mudblood Estralis' became Jonathan, George, and Mary?  _ They were outside, playing a game called a tag. It was Draco's turn to run away from Jonathan. George and Mary were inside baking the loaves Draco loved the most. It was their gift for, but Draco knew that there was another gift. Draco wanted to know what it was though.

They heard George call for them from the house. With a challenging smile, both boys ran for the door, hoping to beat each other.

"HA! I WIN!" Draco panted as he watched Jonathan cheer.  _ He's always the more athletic one between us.  _ Inside the house, Draco's favorite loaves have been laid out, it's mouth-watering smell made him smile.

Sitting at the table, he, along with George and Mary, listened to Jonathan who described the amount of fun and games he and Draco had together. Their moment of laughter was cut, when a knock, so loud and piercing cut through.

George and Mary shared a look before George stood to open the door.

"I presume that my son is here, yes?" Draco's blood ran cold.  _ How could have Father found me? This is not good. Not good at all. _

Draco stood stiffly and went to the door to see his father standing tall, but furious at him.

"Draco. Do tell me why you are spending time with these," His father took a moment to sneer, "Mudbloods. Surely you know that they are not worth your time at all." Draco couldn't breathe. 

"Excuse me, Sir. Draco may be your son, but it gives you no right to talk to him that way, and you don't have to resort to such a derogatory term. He's only a child."  _ No, George, please, don't talk. You'll make it worse. _

"You dare talk back to me? Draco, come, we are leaving.  _ Now. _ " Draco didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with the Estralis'. Be their son as well. But Draco knew that disobedience would have terrible consequences. Before he started to walk, his father spoke once more.

"So, seems that the Mudblood knows what he is. Draco, did you tell them of us? I'm disappointed. You shame the family and Wizarding World. For your sins, they shall pay the price." Without a moment of hesitation, Lucius Malfoy aimed his wand at Mary's pregnant stomach, which glowed red, before the color disappeared.

Draco felt horror fill him. "What have you done, Father? FATHER WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Draco's head instantly recoiled to the side.

"How dare you raise your tone at me? After all, they are paying for your sins. Should they ever speak about the name, Malfoy, it would be quite the shame if that child should die out of nowhere, hm?" Draco heard someone gasp and a sudden thud. He looked behind him to see Mary on the floor crying, and Jonathan glaring daggers at his father.

"What a mess. Draco, we are leaving this instant." With an iron grip, Lucius pulled Draco away, but not before George slipped something inside his pocket.

"No! Wait, I'm sor-" And Draco's apologies were left in the air, unsaid and unheard.

** E&H E **

"Go to your room. Your mother would not hear of this, less she dies of a heart attack. Go. I do not want to see you. You shame me, Draco. Leave." With a heavy heart, Draco walked numbly to his room. As he sat on the bed, he remembered the object slid into his pocket. Pulling it out, Draco realized that it was a locket. Opening it, he saw a small picture. One that tore his heart out as he sobbed and sobbed.

It was a picture of the Estralis family and Draco smiling, all hugging each other in pure joy.

** E&H E **

"Draco?" He heard a knock on his door.  _ Since when was I crying?  _ Wiping his tears away, Draco turned to his door and allowed his knocker to come in. To his surprise, it was Harry.

"I heard you sniffling from when I was coming back from the loo. I wanted to make sure you're okay. You look terrible, by the way." Draco chuckled weakly and nodded.

"I'm alright, Harry. My nose was just blocked." Harry, the smart child he is, knew that Draco was lying, for Draco never had such problems before.

"Move over and let me sleep with you." Draco, who knew it was wise to not argue moved over and let Harry lie next to him.

"Professor Snape told me that hugs always make a person feel better." Draco smiled and allowed Harry to hug him. He fell asleep to the sounds of Harry's heart and breath.

For the first time since that day, Draco felt warm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wow, I'm done! Honestly glad that I managed to get this in, I'm so sorry again for not being able to update, life has been hetic, but I will say that I will be updating Emerald and Howlite Eyes, every Sunday! *throws confetti*
> 
> Yes, we now have a set schedule. Questions and Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter should hopefully be the end of Christmas. I feel that I prolonged the holiday more than necessary hehe. See you all next Sunday!!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	12. The Reconnection of Howlite Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello, I'm back~ this is thankfully the last chapter in regards to Christmas! This is a wholesome chapter so be ready to feel warm and say "aww" by the time this chapter is done. Do know that some of the dialogue belongs to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/Philosopher's Stone.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote

It was Christmas morning. Both Draco and Harry were cuddled up next to each other. Draco's head underneath Harry's chin, along with Draco's leg laid across Harry. It was an uncomfortable position, but it kept both boys asleep until Severus had found them.

The man couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the sight of the boys. Severus knew that it would be best to wake the boys, so he did it in a way he would always deny, " _ Aguamenti _ ." With shrieks from Draco and Harry, the boys were wet and, due to their entangled limbs, fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"Do get ready. I would hate to open gifts by myself." Severus left them as Draco and Harry started to yell to each other to move and get off each other. Chuckling, he went to the kitchen to see Mini putting roast chicken on the table.

"Thank you, Mini. Happy Christmas." Mini turned to give Severus a gummy smile as she cried, "Happy Christmas too, Sir, too. Enjoy the food!" She disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

Severus set himself in the head seat of the table, waiting for his two guests to come tumbling down the stairs. A sip of his tea told him he was drinking Mugwort. He grimaced at the taste but continued to drink it, for Mugwort is beneficial to health. The Daily Prophet at his side looked at him, filled with the nonsense of Minister Fudge trying to be a philanthropist. It was quite disgusting to Severus how many people that believe the lies and propaganda the Prophet writes.

Soon, the thumps on his staircase alerted Severus, who put down his cup of tea and waited for the boys to sit.

"Good morning, Sir!" That was Harry, who smiled softly and took his place at Severus' right, whereas a "Good morning, Godfather." A dull but kind voice from Draco greeted him, as he took Severus' left.

"Good morning to you both. I assume that you both had a... good sleep?" Severus didn't know how to describe the mess of limbs. It was a far cry from good, but it's the best he'll ever say. Both boys nodded and started to eat their food with such speed that Severus thought that they would fall over and choke themselves to death. Severus, himself ate with a sedated pace, taking the time to savor the food Mini made.

With the food finished, all three occupants full, Draco and Harry both turned to Severus and asked, "May we open our gifts now?" Severus took a glance at the clock, and since it was still morning, he let them be.

With happy shouts, both boys ran out of their chairs to open their gifts. Draco had received many books, most relating to Potions, to Severus' satisfaction. Draco preened at the books and then laughed at Ms. Granger's planner for the year in regards to their upcoming exams. Harry, on the other hand, had received books as well, but instead were focused on Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions theory. Yet, one package addressed to Harry stood out. This put Severus on edge instantly when he had checked last night, that package wasn't there.

Someone must have broken in. But who? What's inside that? I need to check now. With a swish of his robes, Severus immediately stood in front of the package that Harry was looking at nervously.

"Sir, what's in it?" Severus' eyes narrowed. "I don't know yet, and I need to check it for any cursed or dark magic in it.  _ Prior Incantato _ ." When Severus' spell didn't reveal anything suspicious, Severus looked at Harry. With Harry's nod, he opened the gift using his magic, making sure his hands nor any parts of his body touched the package, least it be a portkey.

As the wrapper unfolded, it revealed a cloak Severus hoped to never see again. With the cloak came a note that fell to the ground. Severus picked it up with a flick on his wand, with the card reading, "Your father left this in my possession when he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Severus knew immediately who sent it. The swirly and loopy handwriting stood out, farther than anyone's writing had. It also seemed that his displeasure was noticeable to the boys as Draco asked, "Godfather, with the way you're clenching your wand like it's about to snap, you must know who sent this to Harry, right?" With a sharp intake of breath, Severus faced Draco and Harry, who patiently waited for him to answer.

With his teeth gritted, Severus replied. "Yes, Draco. It was from the Headmaster. This cloak belonged to your father, Harry. He and his friends used it a lot during their days in Hogwarts. It seems that the Headmaster is giving it back to you." Harry and Draco shared a look at Severus' reaction. Severus couldn't blame them, for he looked like he swallowed a whole lemon. 

"Sir, it's alright if you don't want me to have the cloak. Besides, what would I need the thing for? I have no use for it anyway. You can hold onto it. I think you may need it more than me." Severus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. Harry flushed in response and quickly said, "Well, I mean, the best I'll use it is to sneak into the Library to read books, but you'll get mad at me breaking the rules, and well, I want a perfectly clean record at Hogwarts you know?" Severus couldn't fault the boy's point and sighed. "Alright, if you are sure. I wouldn't have minded giving this to you, as it does rightfully belong to you. Why it was in the Headmaster's possession, I do not know. But once more, if you are sure, I'll be holding on to it until you are ready to claim it." With a confident nod from Harry, Severus folded the cloak and set it aside. 

He drew a letter from the pocket of his robe and handed it to Harry. "Happy Christmas, Harry." Harry, with head, cocked to the side to show his confusion, opened the letter. His emerald eyes quickly read through the letter's content, and when he was done, his eyes were filled with hope and tears. "This is real? You want to adopt me as your own?" With a soft smile, Severus nodded and opened his arms. With a cry of joy, Harry ran into them, hugging Severus in the process. "Yes, oh yes, I would love to be your son, Sir!" Severus couldn't help but draw Harry closer to him when the boy hugged him tighter. When they drew apart, Harry looked at him. "Does this mean I can call you, Dad?" Severus' heart lifted and soared with joy, and he whispered, "Yes. You can call me Dad, son." And they hugged again.

** E&H E **

Both new father and son didn't notice Draco's sad howlite eyes. For Draco too wished the relationship with his father would mend soon. No matter the evil deeds his father may have done, his father was still his father, and Draco missed him dearly. Even more, Draco missed his mother. He missed her hugs and smile. He missed his home.

Tapping on the window broke his godfather and Harry apart. All three of them stared at the window as an owl kept tapping on it. On further inspection, Draco realized it was his mother's small Long-Eared Owl, Pulchritudo. Draco immediately looked at Severus, who had his wand ready to blast the bird away.

"NO! Godfather, that's Pulchritudo, mother's owl. She sent me something. May you please let Chrit through?" With a sigh, Godfather opened his window to let Chrit through. She flapped her wings to Draco and stuck her little leg out to reveal a letter tied around it. 

_ Dear Draco, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. If I am right, I assume you are with your godfather and Mr. Potter. If that is true, then I hope that you three, yes three, can attend the Christmas dinner here in the Manor. It's been very quiet and lonely here without your presence to illuminate it. I miss you very much, my little dragon. Your father too, also misses you, whether he says it or not. You know how your father hates to speak of his emotions. But do consider coming. It'll make my Christmas brighter than it is. _

_ With much love, _

_ Your mother, Narcissa _

Draco stared and read the letter over and over again. His mother and father wanted him home. He numbly passed the letter to his godfather, who looked at Harry.

"Draco, it's alright, we can go. I would love for you and your parents to celebrate Christmas together." Harry said as he grabbed Draco's hands. Draco looked at Harry and nodded. His godfather was still reading the letter.

"Draco, write to your mother to expect us later for dinner." With a gasp, Draco smiled and ran up the stairs to grab a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. He quickly wrote back and sent Chrit away with a response to his mother.

_ To my loving mother, _

_ Please have three more dishes prepared. We will see you soon. I miss you both dearly. _

_ Your loving son, _

_ Draco _

** E&H E **

Narcissa was elated to receive her son's letter. It made her very happy to know that her son was coming, even though it meant that Severus and Mr. Potter would come along. She knew that it would be the only way Draco would say yes to coming.

"Lucius, Draco said yes." She caught her husband in his study. She noticed that Lucius' hand stilled above the inkwell as he snapped his head up to look at her.

"Is that so? Hm, I suppose we'll have to tell the house elves to prepare three more of the dinner we will have tonight."  _ Ah, so Lucius doesn't want me to know how he is looking forward to this? Hm, I'll let him be. After all, he'll be very open and honest later. _

With a soft click of the door's to the study, Narcissa headed to the drawing-room and called for their house-elf, Dobby.

"Dobby." With a puff, Dobby appeared, bowing low to her. Narcissa did not pay mind to the creature before her.

"Prepare three more plates for dinner. We are expecting three more guests and do tidy up around the Manor. I suspect that they will stay the night." She saw Dobby give her a vigorous nod. "Yes, Mistress. Dobby will do what Mistress says. Dobby is a good elf." With a harsh crack, Dobby disappeared to do the work laid out for him.

Now, Narcissa had to prepare herself for her son is coming home.

** E&H E **

Harry found himself being nervous in the formal dress robes that his new father had him wear. The robes were tight and made Harry sweat even more. He was already nervous and anxious, and now his dress robes had to make it worse. But Harry decided to endure this for Draco. He knew how his best friend had missed his family, and all Harry wanted was for Draco's wish to come true.

The entrance to Malfoy Manor was brightly lit as Christmas decorations were hung around. They were small but elegant nonetheless. They were met with both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, who immediately embraced Draco. Draco as well embraced back and said something that Harry couldn't hear, but it made Mrs. Malfoy smile. Harry, on the other hand, gave a customary kiss to Mrs. Malfoy's hand, who took it gracefully and gave Harry a small smile. He also gave Mr. Malfoy a bow of his head to show respect, was thankfully reciprocated. Harry's dad and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other for a few moments before exchanging tense nods. 

"Shall we eat dinner?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as she led them to the dining room. Harry's eyes widened. There was food everywhere. From chicken to something that looked suspiciously like lamb to even lobster was on the table. It was a feast for a king.

"Do dig in. The food will not eat itself." With Mr. Malfoy's permission, Harry dug in, remembering his table manners. 

The table was quiet as everyone dug in and ate. The tense atmosphere made Harry nervous about who was going to speak next. It did not help that everyone was serious as they ate. It was nothing like home where the atmosphere was comfy, and Harry was allowed to smile and laugh. Here it was quiet, and Harry was frightened to even crack a little smile. Thankfully it was broken by Mr. Malfoy.

"Draco, may we talk?" Harry looked at his friend, who furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Mrs. Malfoy. At her nod, Draco stood and followed his father outside of the dining room.  _ Good luck, Draco. You'll need it. _ Harry thought as he continued to eat the lobster on his plate.

** E&H E **

Draco did not know what to expect. He was nervous and frightened. Would his father yell at him? Would he scold him and still demand a re-sorting? Draco truly did not know.

"I wish to talk to you about your Sorting." Draco immediately tensed up.

"What about my Sorting?" His father sighed and spoke. "Although I had hoped for you to be in Slytherin, Ravenclaw also has its merits. I want you to know that I am still proud of you regardless."

Draco was taken aback. His father never spoke so openly about these kinds of emotions with him. But Draco wanted to ask further.

"What about my choice of friends?" With a pained look, Lucius spoke once more. "I am not too pleased with your choice of friends. Mr. Potter was bad enough, but you let yourself fraternize with the Longbottom and, even worse, a Mudblood. I am still disappointed with your friends. But I know that you do not care for my displeasure and would continue to be friends with them. But do make sure that they know you are superior to them."

Now, Draco was scared. His father never talked like this before. Was his father not his father? His father would never rationalize his reasons, only if they benefited him, but never for Draco's benefit.

"Why are you telling me all of this." There was a pregnant pause before his father once more replied. "Because you are my son, and I have missed you dearly. Your lack of presence affected me more than I thought it would. I find myself wishing for your presence to tell me about Hogwarts and what you are learning. For you to bother me with your questions that I have no answer to. I find myself missing you. Very much."

At this, Draco couldn't help but let the tears fall out of his eyes. He hugged his father tightly as he whispered, "I missed you a lot too, Father."

** E&H E  **

Narcissa had long excused herself after Draco and Lucius left. With an  _ Imperio  _ and an excellent brew of  _ Veritaserum _ , it was quite easy to get Lucius to tell Draco the truth. She was growing tired of Lucius' silent brooding. It made her face wrinkle up, and that was something her face did not need at all. When her husband and son hugged. She knew her job was done and went on her way back to the dinner table where Severus and Harry conversed quietly.

** E&H E **

When dinner was done, Severus hoped to go back home quickly. Instead, Narcissa had more plans up her sleeve.

"I hope the three of you wouldn't mind staying to New Years'? The event gets lonely when you don't have people to spend it with." This odded Severus out. Narcissa seemed to be asking these questions without Lucius' consent. He glanced once more at Lucius and was shocked to see the man's eyes glazed over, a sign of being feed  _ Veritaserum _ . He quickly looked at Narcissa, who sent him a small smile, her cobalt eyes twinkling. Instantly, Severus looked at Draco, who had red eyes, and immediately understood.  _ Narcissa, you sly woman. _ Severus sent her a smirk, which made her smile wider.

Severus looked at Harry, who looked right back. With a silent understanding, Severus spoke.

"Of course, we would be honored to join you all for the rest of the holiday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Whew, and done! Sorry for posting a few minutes late, I was formatting again TT~TT. But I hoped that you enjoyed the reconciliation between father and son, even though it was somewhat forced. 
> 
> Next chapter is a surprise~ to keep you all guessing. Know that questions and reviews are welcome. Just to let you all know, I'm still looking for beta(s) who are willing to help me with this project. If you're interested let me know. Thank you so much and see you all soon!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	13. Chapter 10.5: The Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the author's note below for very important announcements. Thank you.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stared at the students below him, all eating dinner. It was a New Year, a new year for his plans to become set in motion. One of the main ones being how to get a certain Boy-Who-Lived to face Quirinus Quirrell. Oh yes, how Dumbledore knew that Tom, his former student and one of his greatest mistakes, the now supposed vanquished Dark Lord or Voldemort or You-Know-Who, was with Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Quirinus Quirrell. He wasn't the greatest wizard alive for a reason, you know.

Another main part of his plan was to get Harry to trust him. After all, his prophecy did say that Harry and Tom must face one another, and one must die for neither can live while the other survives. Oh, how Albus' body shuddered with excitement. He needed Harry to live for Tom to die. This would ensure that the Wizarding World would forever be grateful to him. As for Harry, hm, the boy could die in a freak accident when I have no further use for him. He was sad that he had to part with the Invisibility Cloak; he knew what it was. A Deathly Hallow. A step closer to be the Master of Death, all for the Greater Good.

He retired after a farewell to Minerva, his most precious and faithful pupil.  _ She must never find out. Her sense of justice will prevent me from doing what must be done for the Greater Good. To stop the revolution that was meant to be. This must not happen. No matter what it takes, it will be a shame to lose a great teacher, but not even Minerva can stop me now. _ Fawkes, his phoenix, cried out to him. Albus turned to look at Fawkes, giving his companion a small smile. With a small flick on his wrist, the phoenix became a man.

"Ah love, truly your transfiguration is quite astonishing." The man in front of Albus walked up to him, giving him a small smile in return and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you throughout dinner, Gellert. It was quite a lonely affair." The man, now Gellert, raised an eyebrow.

"Lonely? Quite ironic, considering you are feasting in front of slobbering children." Albus shared a chuckle with Gellert. Albus placed his hand on Gellert's cheek, drawing their heads closer. As their heads touched, Albus whispered, "How I've missed you as well, love."

The two men stared at each other in silence. Their eyes conveyed many unspoken words. For the walls had ears and eyes, and the walls of Hogwarts have seen and heard many. It was only the fact that Albus is Headmaster that Dark Wizard, Gellert Grindewald, was not in his prison in Numengard.

The intricate wards of Hogwarts did well to hide Gellert's presence to the rest of Wizarding World. Fine magic that both Albus and Gellert hoped to replicate one day for the revolution of the Greater Good.

As both men lay in bed, Gellert stroked Albus' cheek. "Sleep love, for all your troubles will solve themselves. For all be well." Albus smiled and leaned to the touch. "Yes, all will be well."

And so the light faded from the mountains and hills of Scotland, as the night made its presence.

**E &H E**

Gellert was right. Albus saw a solution to his problem during breakfast. The youngest Weasley would be the key to his success, for young Ronald was showing obvious signs of wanting to be in that mismatch group of Harry's. All it took was one little push, and all of Albus' plans will be set in motion. He turned his attention to the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who muttered amongst themselves as their hands waved around. It seemed as if they had a new prank. Unfortunately, they would have to hold off it first. Albus smiled cruelly; as he lowered his head to take a bite from the eggs on his plate.  _ Ah yes, Gellert, you smart man. You are always right. All is well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> It has now been two months since Emerald and Howlite Eyes has been published. I'm honestly so thankful for the love, support, reviews, hearts, kudos, votes, follows, and favorites I've received for this work. Another big thank you for the accumulated 4,000 views. This means a lot to me. As a thank you, I'll be answering any questions still about this work, and also am open for any of you all to ask questions tailored personally to any character you wish. Also, one final announcement: I am planning to make this into a multi-book series. I'm still thinking about how it'll go, but I do have a general outline of what I want, but as to how many books? No idea ^^. But that's all I have to say.
> 
> Actually I lied, there is one more surprise but I won't be telling you all yet. Hehe. You'll have to wait for it. Once more, thank you so much for the love you've all given me during this work. See you all soon!!
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	14. The Tender Bonds of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my grandmother, for she helped in making me the woman I am today. I hope you get better soon. I love you.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was not having a good morning. He scowled at the Ravenclaw table where the Boy-Who-Lived was eating with his friends. Ron couldn't fathom why Harry Potter would eat with the son whose father followed the man who killed his parents. It was obvious that Malfoy Jr. would be just like his father. Although, Ron had to admit he was surprised seeing how civil he was with the Muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger. He knew how the Malfoys hated those who weren't pure and were blood traitors. Ron wished that Harry would wake up one day and realize that he's hanging out with the person.

One day, Malfoy would serve Harry to You-Know-Who on a silver platter.

With a sigh, he pushed his finished plate of breakfast and headed out to go to his class of the day: Charms. He still had trouble with the  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ Charm. Seamus, on the other hand, managed to singe off his eyebrows. Poor bloke went a week before a single hair grew on! Unfortunately for Ron, he wasn't looking at his surroundings as he felt hands push him into the trap step. With a shout, his entire left leg went through, and he was stuck. He looked at his older brothers, Fred and George, who just stared at him.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BLOODY GITS!" Without saying anything, Fred and George ran away.  _ Odd, they'd always say something to me. Mostly a taunt, but I don't have time to think about that right now. I need to get out of here. I promised Mum I wouldn't be late for classes anymore. Stupid Dean and Seamus leaving me behind. Stupid trick step. Who in the bloody hell thought this would be a good idea?! _ After squirming for Merlin-knows-how-long, Ron heard footsteps and quiet chatter approaching him. As the voices drew near, Draco dreaded the owners of those voices.

"Draco, you git! It's obviously Theory 3.2 in Transfiguration. The way an object should be another object to first think of the physical attributes, mainly height and color. It's not the mass of the object." Hermione Granger's voice rang out.

"Honestly, Hermione. That was rebutted, in a more recent study made by Glarisa Gregoris, a half-blood, in 1930 who stated that Theory 3.2 was actually false as it depends on the level of mastery the Transfiguration student is one. Some learn better by thinking of mass first compared to thinking of height and color." Bloody Malfoy. Just his luck.

_ Please don't notice me. Oh Merlin, and those above, please don't let them notice me. _

"Well, well. Look at what we have here?" Merlin seemed to have abandoned Ron, as the red-haired tilted his head to look at one Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, and last but not least, Potter.

"Er, are you alright there, Mr. Weasley?" Ron couldn't help but cringe at the kind, asking tone of Neville.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I suppose." To be fair Ron had better days before than this.

"Let me help you." Ron's head perked up at Harry, who offered to help him. It seemed that Ron wasn't the only one surprised as Hermione and Malfoy grabbed Potter's shoulders at such a speed it surprised Ron.

"Harry, are you a git? Why would help the git who made you cry?" Ron hung his head in shame. He hadn't meant to make Potter cry. He was just so mad that a boy he looked up to would defile himself by hanging out with scum like Malfoy. To Ron, Potter did not deserve to hang around such a person.

"It doesn't matter. Any person who needs help should be given help, no matter their past mistakes. We're all human. That's what Professor Snape told me." Ron's head snapped again.  _ How many bloody times will I have to crane my head to look at them? But Snape? The one and only Dungeon Bat told Potter, The-Who-Lived, this information? _ Ron couldn't believe his ears. But it seemed that everyone else did. With a sigh from Hermione, she released Potter's left shoulder, but Malfoy still held on. With a gaze between Potter and Malfoy, he released Potter with a sigh.

Potter moved to Ron and offered his hand. With a sheepish smile and a blush on his face, Ron took the hand and felt his foot slowly dislodge from the staircase.

With a brave look at Potter, Ron took out his hand and offered it to Potter. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I want to formally apologize for making you cry, along with offending your friends. But thank you." Ron gasped, and so did Potter and his friends. As Potter and his friends were taken aback, so was Ron. He didn't know what came over him to say such words, but Ron was ready to take back his hand when Potter grasped it.

"It's alright. Although what you said did hurt, I'm willing to move past it. Friends?" Ron's mouth dropped open. He couldn't hear much of what was around him except for the cries of Potter's name coming from the mouths of his friends, mainly that of Malfoy's, "Harry! Are you insane? This is Mr. Ronald Weasley, the Boy-Who-Made-You-Cry? That Mr. Weasley? Harry, come on mate. Really?" Not to mention Hermione's, "Honestly, Harry are you sure about this? Draco has a point. Mr. Weasley did make you cry after all." Ron couldn't help but flush and once more duck his head in shame. How could Ron accept such a request?

"I think we should trust Harry's judgment on this and support him." Everyone's head snapped to look at Neville, who let immediately flushed and scratched his head.

"Neville is right. It's Harry's choice in who he wants to be friends with. Besides, at least we now have an equal balance of members from three of the four houses in Hogwarts. Two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and now two Gryffindors. Besides, I trust Harry's judgment, and a friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Ron was flabbergasted. He wasn't that familiar with Cedric Diggory, except that he played for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as Seeker.

Ron looked away from the third year and came to face hopeful looking emerald eyes. "Er..." Ron didn't know what to say. Harry, Neville, and Cedric were smiling at him to accept the friendship, while Hermione and Malfoy were glaring at him. Ron was sweating bullets. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to hurt Potter's feelings again.  _ What the bloody hell do I do? _

It seemed that Harry sensed his predicament and turned to Hermione and Malfoy and stared at them. The three of them had a staring contest, which Harry won when both Hermione and Malfoy looked away with them pouting. Potter then turned to Ron, still waiting for the redhead to take his head.

With a gulp, Ron accept the hand and smiled tentatively at Potter and his friends.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Quartet, Mr. Weasley." And boy, did Ron, not like the drawl that came from Malfoy as he said that.

** E&H E **

Severus smiled softly as Harry was able to diffuse the situation but to also gain a friend (even though it meant the Weasley boy). Severus had seen what had transpired with the Weasley Terrors and their younger brother, but just as he was going to help the youngest, Harry and his friends came along the corridor, arguing about a Transfiguration Theory.

One thing that struck Severus was the lack of emotion when the Weasley Terrors pulled their prank. Normally, they would laugh and call attention, yet they ran away.  _ Something is amiss here. I need to know what it is and fast.  _ Severus drew out his wand, and with a whispered  _ Point Me _ , Severus found the Weasley Terrors standing oddly still in the middle of the Charms hallway.

"Misters Weasley?" Nothing came from the twins. Severus tensed as he approached them. He didn't know where such behavior came from, and despite his hate for Gryffindors, more especially for pranksters, he is still a teacher who looks after all of his students.

What he saw mortified him. The Weasley twins were standing still, nothing being uttered out of their mouths. Their eyes stared at nothing. Severus knew what it was, for he had seen it happen before. The twins were under the  _ Imperius _ .  _ But who could have cast such a spell? Not to mention a Forbidden One, and on under-aged students! I need to break this spell and go through their memories and find the one who cast it. _

Severus immediately grabbed the two Weasleys and steered them in the direction of the dungeons as swiftly as he can. Thankfully there was nobody in the corridors, and Severus managed to get to his office with the Weasley twins in tow.

Severus had them sit down on the sofa in his office, and he paced. Severus did not know how to break the curse. Only the caster could do it, but Severus didn't know the caster. He did not want to alarm Dumbledore yet, his trust in the man dwindled the moment he placed the Philosopher's Stone within Hogwarts for bait for the Dark Lord.

_ Perhaps, using Legilimency would work? It's an untried theory, it's too risky to alert Dumbledore, even more, St. Mungo. I have to try it. Now. _

Severus stared into the eyes of Fred Weasley and pointed his wand to him. " _ Legilimens _ ."

Severus was transported to a mind full of color and laughter. He could feel childish wonderment within him, one that didn't belong to him. Fred Weasley's mind was full of prankster ideas, none of which surprised Severus. But that was not he was here for. He was here for the moment the twins were cast with the  _ Imperius. _

Thankfully, the mind was complacent and gave him the memory he needed. He looked around the Great Hall and heard the Weasley twins hatching yet another brilliant, but a stupid prank. Soon the Weasley twins walked out of the Great Hall, still muttering about their plans when they were stopped by Albus, whose London Blue Topaz eyes twinkled.

"Good morning, boys, how are you both so far?" Both Weasley twins grinned at their Headmaster and replied, "Good day, you too, Sir!" said George. "Why yes, we are once more hatching a not-prank, you see," said Fred. "It's quite plain and boring for you." finished both George and Fred. Severus sighed at the pure stupidity in front of him. He never understood how the twins managed to do such a thing.  _ At least I know it isn't Legilimency _ .

"Alright then, Headmaster. We best be on our way to Potions. The Professor never really did appreciate our amazing lateness to class." Severus felt Fred move forward, but a whispered voice chilled Severus' blood. " _ Imperio _ ." Soon Severus found himself back in his own body, clutching his robes as he stared at the seating twins in front of him.

Severus was shocked. How can someone who is supposed to have the best interests of the students use the Unforgivable Curse on them?  _ Was this planned? For the twins to push their younger brother into that step to let Harry and his friends find him? But why? It doesn't make sense.  _

Severus paced back-and-forth, trying to come up with a solution to break the curse on the twins.  _ Who do I ask? Surely, not Albus, although it may be the safest route. St. Mungo's wouldn't believe me, and I'm sure to land in Azkaban the moment I tell them how I learned who cast the Imperius on the twins. Minerva is out of the question, her loyalties lie with Dumbledore. _

A knock resounded on his door. Severus let his wand slide from the wand holster on his left arm. "Who is there?" A trembling voice answered him back. "It-it's me, Severus, p-please let me i-in."  _ Ugh, what does Quirrell want now? What do I do with the Weasley twins? Dammit. I don't have time for this. _

Without waiting for a reply, Quirinus Quirrell came into the room, his stance one that Severus had not seen his colleague take on since his sabbatical.

"I know that the two young Mr's. Weasley over there is under the  _ Imperius _ . I presume cast by Dumbledore, of course." Severus' shoulder's tensed up. This was not his colleague. A dangerous man took his place. 

A raspy voice, that neither belonged to Severus or Quirinus spoke. "Oh, Severus. How could my own loyal servent forget me?" Severus' heart stopped. It was a voice that belonged to one that was meant to die eleven years ago.

Shakily, Severus quickly hurried himself to one knee, and head bowed as he answered, "My lord, I had not known that you survived the attack eleven years before." He wondered where the voice of the Dark Lord came from and how he lived.

"Rise. For we have much to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And that's a wrap! Yes, Voldie is back in the game! On another note: This chapter is indeed dedicated to my grandmother. I received word that she has terminal cancer, and lately it's been hard to have motivation to write. This does NOT mean that I'm quitting writing this book. In fact, this book is distracting me right now, which I need. I know that many of you may not be religious, but if you can please pray for her, I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much for your love and support. See you all soon.
> 
> \- The-Songbird-Who-Wrote


	15. The Rise of an Old Foe and The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not publishing. For those who kept my grandma in their prayers, thank you so much. She unfortunately passed away last Sunday and my heart wasn't in it to update, but I mustered enough motivation to write this little tidbit for you all. I'll update a proper chapter next week. Thank you so much for waiting.

"Tell me, Severus, why have to seen fit to adopt the boy who slew your master?" Quirinus Quirrell, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, walked around Severus, the voice of an old foe spoke from the unknown.

Severus was frightened. The Dark Lord, slain on the night of Halloween, was speaking to him once more. Severus immediately tightened his Occlumency shields to prevent the Dark Lord from entering his mind.

"Rise."

Severus's leg was numb from being in the same position for so long. He ignored the sharp pains from his leg and stared into the eyes of Quirrell. "Where is my master?" Severus asked as his lip curled in disgust at the man in front of him. Quirrell sneered right back. "Do as he says, servent." With trembling hands, Quirrell unwrapped the purple turban on his head and turned around, his back facing Severus

Underneath the turban mortified Severus. Instead of the pale smooth of the back of a head, another head etched onto Quirrell's head stared right back at him. It's Pigeon Blood eyes boring into his Onyx ones.

"A pleasure to see one of my most loyal. I believe that we were to discuss," the Dark Lord paused, "certain actions you have done during my absence. Sit on your couch. I would hate to bore you while you stand." With a quick lick to his lips, Severus moved to sit on his couch. 

The lights in Severus' quarters dimmed as the Dark Lord, known as Lord Voldemort, began to talk in a low charismatic tone, through the back of Quirrell's head.

** E&H E **

"Albus, what shall we do? The Potter boy must prove his worth soon. Not to mention you and I have Tom where we want him." Gellert spoke as he stared out the window in Albus' office. Albus sighed and rubbed his tired London Blue Topaz eyes. Albus felt arms encircle him as Gellert placed his head on his shoulder.

"All will be well. We need to make sure we get the Potter boy to face Tom, and we can then rid ourselves of the boy. Do not fret, Albus, once more: All will be well." Albus sighed and interlaced his hands with Gellert.

"Yes, love. All will be well."

** E&H E **

Harry found himself bent over a book in the library with Draco across from him. Exams were drawing near, and as if that alone wasn't enough, Hermione was pressuring everyone to study, even Cedric! Harry knew that all of his friends were secretly getting annoyed with Hermione's antics, but never spoke in fear of making the girl cry.

Ron was a funny addition to their dysfunctional friend group. The redhead always managed to keep Draco on his toes and make the others laugh. Ron was an excellent chess player that managed to save Harry's dignity whenever Draco forced him to play.  _ That must be another reason why Draco doesn't like Ron as much.  _ Harry stared at Hermione and Ron, who were on the table across from him and Draco, who were heatedly discussing something over a parchment of paper.  _ It must be either Potions or Charms. I'm betting Potions seeing how Ron is waving his arms around like a frantic goose. Best not to tell him that. _ Harry looked at the bookshelves where Neville and Cedric were talking about something as well. Neville seemed very interested, leading Harry to believe that the topic of discussion was Herbology.  _ Neville always had quite the green thumb. He'll do great on the Herbology exam. _

"Harry, come look at this Charms text. I don't get the etymology behind the charm for this one." Harry sighed and put down his Potions book and went to help Draco, with a question Harry knew that Draco knew the answer too. Draco most likely asked Harry to get his attention. What a s _ poiled, attention-seeking git. He's lucky that he's my best friend. Otherwise, I'd kick him. _

** E&H E **

Draco noticed how pale his best friend would be each time they entered Professor Quirrell's classroom. Harry was not looking well, especially today. Harry looked delirious and was sweating. He also was gasping for small sections of air. Draco pitied him. He wished to take Harry out of the classroom so that his friend could feel better, but alas, it was one of the most important lessons that they would need to know for the upcoming exam week. Draco knew that Harry would most likely gut him for making him miss such an important topic. Draco sighed underneath the sleeve that was covering his mouth. 

Draco, obviously by now, was not paying attention to class at all. No, he could ask Hermione for notes later.  _ She takes brilliant notes and could care a little less if I steal, I mean, borrow them later in the common room to copy. _ Draco, instead, focused his attention on Harry and the clock that was right next to Professor Quirrell, on the professor's desk.  _ Oh, do cease your stuttering, you poor excuse of a teacher, and finish the bloody lesson. My best friend is dying over here, and all you're stuttering about is vampires. For the love of Merlin, we've heard this plenty of times before to the point I could speak the same lecture in my sleep. Dismiss us now! _

Draco knew he was scowling and that Harry and Hermione would disapprove. But Draco could hardly care less. Harry needed a break, and that break was dismissal from class. Draco looked at Harry once more and saw Harry wipe sweat from his forehead.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell spoke, "A-alright. It-it's time for y-you all t-to go to y-your next c-class."  _ Hurry up, you absolute sloth!  _ "Have a g-good day." 

With a jump, Draco immediately grabbed his stuff, Harry, and Harry's stuff too. He didn't care to say a farewell to the non-stop stuttering Professor.

When Draco determined that he and Harry were far enough from the classroom, he stopped and faced Harry, who was already looking much better than before.

"Geez, Draco. I know you're concerned, but it doesn't mean you can yank me out of class as if there's a fire." Draco weakly chuckled, shaking his head as Harry laughed in reply. "Besides, we left poor Hermione behind. I'm sure she's fuming right now at us leaving without her." Draco winced. He knew very well how vicious the Ravenclaw is. The last time Hermione had been left behind, Draco's ears, specifically his left one was sore for three days. 

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND FOR THE SEVENTH TIME!" Harry instantly burst into laughter. It was a sound that Draco smile weakly and face the fuming Ravenclaw. Instead of yelling, Hermione grabbed Draco's right ear and pinched it.

"OW OW OW! HERMIONE MY EAR!" "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LEAVE ME!" Hermione released Draco's ear and pouted. "No fair, if you're going to drag Harry out of class, drag me out too. I find myself being lonely, you know? It's rude to leave a woman behind. As a pure-blood, I thought you would know that, Draco." Draco groaned to the ceiling of the hall they were in. "Yes, Hermione. I know. Now please bothering me about that, and can we go to Herbology now?" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys. I swear." With a swish of her robes, Hermione led the way to the Herbology greenhouses, not caring if Harry and Draco were following. Draco and Harry shared a look before running to catch up to Hermione.

** E&H E  **

"Checkmate." "You damn Weasley. You must've cheated somewhere!" "Oh, Draco, for the love of Merlin, Ron wasn't cheating for the last time!" Cedric found himself amused by his spot in the Great Hall, where it was post-dinner. Ron had brought out his chessboard and challenged Draco. To say, the very least, it was a tied game with Ron now winning.

"One more game, Weasley!" Ron just sighed and nodded. "Alright, Malfoy. If I win, you have to say: "Ron Weasley is the Wizard's Chestplayer in all of Britain." Draco raised an eyebrow and replied, "Alright, but if I win, you do the same with me, except it's my name. Got it?" Ron's eyes narrowed and held out his hand. "Deal?" "Deal."

Cedric was fully interested to see how this would end. He looked around and saw that it wasn't him. Harry, Hermione, and Neville stopped what they were discussing, and so did the other Gryffindors. For the first time in Hogwarts History, the Gryffindor table was quiet and filled with tension. Everyone's eyes moved each time the boys took their turn.

Cedric turned his eyes to Seamus, who was taking bets on who would win.  _ Both Ron and Draco are equally good though. Perhaps it may be a tie in the end? _

After all of the tension and wait, Draco and Ron both stared at the board. "I can't believe it..." Ron started. "No, it can't...." Draco continued. Cedric took a look at the board and let out a breath of air.

"It's a stalemate." Cedric laughed and shook his head.  _ I should have made a bet, I could've gained a load of money had I did. Oh well. _

"Alright, I'm heading off to sleep. Catch you all later!" Harry turned to look at Cedric. "Alright. See you there. Gotta nurse Ron and Draco's ego before I can go. See you in a bit."

Cedric left laughing as he headed back to the Sett.


End file.
